Pyrotechnics
by Pheonix tamer
Summary: Due to circimstances our protaganists/antagonists are left schooless. The answer? BOARDING SCHOOL! Where new people are met and new 'feelings' arise. See how they cope. Co-written by pheonix tamer and sapphire_wolf.
1. Default Chapter

Pyrotechnics by: Pheonix Tamer and sapphire_wolf Disclaimer: We don't own nothing! we're just borrowing this so please don't sue us.  
  
Warning: This fic contains moderate violence....and swearing (what do you expect with a fic containing Bakura and Malik?) Also some slash parings. You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Attention class, before we start the lab, I must inform you we will be using flammable chemicals use your common sense and safety rules and regulations handbook as a guide for proper usage and disposal", the teacher announced. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever", Bakura said as he and Malik began playing with the Bunsen burner and whispering about burning down the school. "Bakura, be careful the last thing we need is for you to burn down the school", said Ryou. "Whatever" retorted Malik as he took a piece of magnesium. "Now students place a single magnesium strip and place it on the Bunsen burner and leave it there until it starts to spark, then take your tongs and put the strip in beaker filled with water for it to cool", the teacher stated. Bakura and Malik both smirked at eachother. "What are you two thinking?" inquired Ryou as he turned to Marik, noticing a seemingly unholy light burning in his violet gaze matching those in his yami and Bakura's. "Nothing....yet", Bakura and Malik said in unison. Ryou stared at the two yami's nervously. Bakura gave an evil smirk as he placed the glass of water by the magnesium strip.  
  
"Watch yourselves students the strip maybe hot so place the strip in the beaker of water immediately" the teacher said trying to raise her voice above the aimless chatter, as the quartet's magnesium strip began to spark.  
  
"Wow." the three stared hyponotized by the orange, red flickering. Ryou gave a small sigh. "I guess the old adage small things amuse small minds really is true," he muttered to himself. "Now put the strip into the water," continued Ryou. " WAIT..one more?" Malik pleaded placing another strip into the burner. "One more?" Bakura questioned with a smirk, "why have one more when u can have 10 more!" he announced and placed the whole roll onto the burner. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ryou shouted frantically as a large burst of orange and red shot up from the burner. "KOOL!!" Marik said wide-eyed. "AHHHHH!!!" Ryou screamed as he grabbed the closest beaker of liquid and splashed it onto the mini inferno. "AWWWWW" the three said with a dejected look on their faces.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INFERNAL RACKETT??" the teacher screeched trudging over to the group of four with determination in her eyes. "Umm....we just ..uhh...had a little accident with the water, but its all good now" Ryou replied flashing an innocent smile. "Isn't guys?" he continued nudging Bakura slightly. "Oh....yes....very good..umm...couldn't get much gooder, I mean....better", Bakura blurted out nervously and gave a slight laugh. "Hmm," the teacher arched her eyebrow giving a suspicious glare at Marik and his yami. Marik and Malik quickly gave their best, "I'm innocent ..I'd never do anything wrong look". "I'm watching you three, Ryou I'm not so worried about, he has an 85 in this course unlike some students I know he actually does work", the teacher stated proudly flashing a quick wink at Ryou. "Thanks Miss," Ryou blushed slightly as the teacher walked away. "TEACHER'S PET!!" the three mocked. "AM NOT!" Ryou countered defensively. "Yeah..sure," Malik continued.  
  
Ryou sighed and slowly began cleaning up the mess he had created moments earlier. Marik grabbed some paper towels and slowly began cleaning up the water that had been splashed everywhere. "Hmmm," Marik smelled the liquid that he had been cleaning. "Uh..question." "What the hell is it Marik?" Bakura replied coldly rolling his eyes. "Umm..is the water suppose to have a smell to it?" he cautiously questioned. "What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course water doesn't have a smell to it," Malik butted in. "Uhh, just wondering because ..umm...well," Marik continued. "Well what?" Bakura shot angrily. "Umm...I don't think Ryou put out our little blaze with the water, I mean...I think he grabbed the ethanol..It does look like water," Marik reasoned. " I can't believe you'd think that of my hikari, he isn't that dumb Marik, have you been sniffing chemicals again or something?" Bakura questioned. "No, I'm just saying I don't think he used water, it's an honest mistake," Marik simply stated. "So you're saying my light is a retard, is that what you're saying?" Bakura flashed Malik a glare. "NO! Not at all! Just chill jeez," Marik replied quickly. "Chill? Your called my light a retard, so basically your calling me a retard, then you have the audacity to tell me to chill?!" Bakura shouted as anger arose in his voice. "Oh, quick someone get the popcorn this is gonna be good," Malik said pulling up a stool and sitting down as a glass beaker broke.  
  
"Shit! Ryou what did you do now?" Marik turned questioning Ryou. "Nothing" Ryou innocently replied. Malik turned to the direction of the noise only to be hit with a blinding orange flash. "AWSOME!!" Malik said as his jaw hung open. "Huh?" Bakura and Malik said as they swing their heads in the same direction Malik's was. "WOW!!" They said frozen in awe. The class watched in horror as the four stood in front of the blaze, three stood as if hypnotized by the dancing flames, and one-stood eyes wide in shock.  
  
"OH MY GAWD, HURRY CLASS OUT TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL NOW!" The teacher yelled frantically while ushering students out the classroom door. "Come on guys," Ryou nervously pleaded while grabbing hold of his yami and his other two lab partners and dragging them out the door. "What am I going to tell the others?" Ryou whispered to himself as he ran down the hallway with the three pyros.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeez Tristan not so much shampoo, you'd thing the wig had lice or something...sheesh", Tea said while practising her French braid on her mannequin. "I just want the hair to look nice. I need all the marks I can get, I thought this class would b a breeze", Tristan replied with a slight groan while giving a scalp massage to his mannequin. "Well you thought wrong, you only took this class for the girls didn't you?" Mai questioned while setting up the curling iron and prepping her doll. "Yeah," Tristan answered with a sigh.  
  
"Class, I'm giving you a half an hour to finish a proper updo on your mannequins then I'm coming around to look at them. Get into a group of three and get started," the teacher announced with a slight French accent. "Oh joy, I'm stuck with your two I guess," Tristan said in a monotone voice. "You should be thankful! Mai and myself have high marks in this class, that means *gasp* OH MY GAWD YOU COULD ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE AT PASSING!" Tea retorted sarcastically, and Mai gave a slight giggle. "HA! very funny Tea," Tristan replied while placing the mannequin head on the stand. "So, what hair style should we do?" Mai inquired while playing with the fake mannequin's hair. "Hmm," Tea thought aloud. "Something with curls." "Yeah, curls work plus I already plugged in the curling iron," Mai reasoned. "What about crimping? I like crimping," Tristan butted in. "No!" Mai and Tea spat back angrily. "WOOOWWW...ok ok curls it is, sheesh," Tristan responded while taking a seat on a stool.  
  
The class continued to work diligently for the half-hour. "Time's almost up," the teacher announced looking around proudly at all the beautiful hair designs that had been created. "Almost done," Mai said while holding the curling iron close to the mannequin's pale scalp. "Ugh, I don't like it", Tristan said eyeing the doll's semi beehive with curls look. "What you mean you don't like it? I'd like to see you do better," Tea shot back at Tristan with her hands on her hips. "I bet I could, but you guys don't let me do anything," Tristan simply stated with a tinge of attitude. "Yeah whatever Tristan, we asked you if you wanted to do the bobby pins but you said 'no'," Tea countered. "Like you'd have let me anyways!" Tristan retorted. Mai continued to watch attentively at the quarrel that had began moments earlier, not realizing the wig had begun to smoke. "Tristan, don't talk to me, your being an asshole," Tea stated flatly crossing her arms and mumbling something incoherently. "Me? Being an asshole?" Tristan questioned with slight shock in his voice. "Yes," Tea answered coldly. "Puh!" Tristan replied.  
  
"You have 3 minutes class," the teacher stated happily. Mai glanced over at the mannequin and let out a shrill screech while trying to wave the smoke away. "AHH! MY BEE HIVE!" Tea yelled grabbing a towel and trying to fan the smoke away, but to no avail. The smoke began to grow.  
  
"Aww shit," Tristan said grabbing a bottle of hair spray. "This might work," he petitioned while spraying the can onto the smoking head. "NO! YOU IDIOT!! HAIRSRPAY IS FLAMMABLE!" Mai squealed as the head erupted into a giant ball of orange. "My bee hive," Tea whispered as she stood in shock. "Uh oh,wait! I KNOW!" Tristan announced as he ran over to the fire blanket that had been perfectly placed on the wall. "AHHHH!" Tristan wailed as he tripped over one of the hair dryer cords and knocking over the flaming head causing the fire to spread to the other mannequins. "OH DEAR GOD THE HEADS!" Mai yelled as Tea yelped and started hitting Tristan over the head with a conditioner bottle. "AHHHH!" All the girls in the classroom screeched as all their hard work slowly disintegrated. The blaze quickly spread to the hair chemical rack creating a mini explosion.  
  
"OUT NOW!" The teacher yelled as the girls trotted out of the classroom coughing and wheezing. "What have we done?" Tristan said as he stared wide-eyed while shards of glass and plastic flew everywhere. "I'm out!" Tristan yelled while bolting towards the classroom door. "HEY! Ladies first," Mai argued and pulled Tristan back by this collar. "I don't see any ladies around here, plus age before beauty", Tristan countered. "Well, BRAINS BEFORE AGE OLD MAN!" Tea raged pushing both Mai and Tristan out of the way and scrambling down the hallway to the front of the school. Tristan and Mai quickly followed suit as the whole Cosmo room filled with flames. "Aww, I broke a nail," Mai stated while trying to keep up with Tristan. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Tristan questioned angrily. "What are we going to tell the others?" Tristan thought aloud as he and Mai raced toward the front of the school.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ewwww...Joey what the fuck did you put in this?" Duke questioned with a disgusted look on his face. "What do you mean, I followed the instructions," Joey replied with a curious look on his face while walking away from the oven with a tray of baked goods. "Taste this," Duke said as he took a piece of the distorted cake and handed it to his blonde baking partner. "..MPH!" Joey gave a muffled cry and scrambled to look for a place to discard the food in his mouth. "Told you," Duke said flatly crossing his arms over his frilly pink apron. "PUH! What the hell? I followed the instructions and it still tastes like crap," Joey replied while wiping his face on one of the towels nearby. "Oy Joey, obviously you must have messed up somewhere. Probably when I was reading the ingredients you grabbed the wrong thing like the moron you are!" Duke stated with slight frustration. "Right. It's just as much as your fault as it is mine!" Joey countered. "EXCUSE ME?" Duke inquired with utter shock. "You heard me, if I'm such a moron why did you let me put the ingredients in? Huh?" Joey questioned with a smirk. "If I didn't let you do anything YOU'D FAIL THE ASSIGNMENT DUMBASS! Sheesh, and I'm not the type of person to let someone fail," Duke answered matter of factly. "But obviously that doesn't matter now since we are both gonna fail because of you!" "THIS IS STILL ALL MY FAULT?! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Oh? Do I sense a problem in paradise?" Came a perky voice from the teacher as she walked over to the two arguing teens. "No Miss," Duke tried to cover. "We were just...umm...discussing something." Joey added. "Please try and keep it down boys, other students are trying to work too," the pleasantly plump teacher stated happily. "Yes miss," Duke and Joey answered defeated as the teacher gave a smile and ran over to another student who had lost control over one of the blenders.  
  
"Shit, this is still all your fault!" Duke whispered angrily. "OH WHATEVER DUKE! Maybe we can see where we went wrong?" Joey said with a sigh. "WE? More like YOU!" Duke retorted while holding the list of ingredients and checking the items on the counter.  
  
"YOU MORON!" Duke yelled. "What?" Joey questioned wide-eyed. "You used baking powder?" Duke inquired with anger eminent in his voice. "Uh...if it's there I used it," Joey replied. Duke slapped himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "IDIOT! You were suppose to use SODA! BAKING SODA!! NOT BAKING POWDER!" Duke angrily announced. "Oops....he he...sorry," Joey replied sheepishly and gave a slight blush. "OOPS?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Anger continuing to rise in Duke's tone. "Err..I'm very sorry?" Joey petitioned while continuing to blush. "I'm going to fail this class because of YOU!" Duke screamed and threw a towel at Joey. "Wow, anger management there Duke," Joey answered ducking while the towel landed on the stove burner. "ANGER MANAGEMENT?! I'LL GIVE YOU ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Duke yelled while making a be line for Joey.  
  
"Ah ah ah, no fighting boys this is a happy classroom," the teacher piped in while grabbing Duke by his apron strings. Joey gulped nervously. "Duke, sweetie pie please calm down I'm sure Joseph did not mean to get you upset, it was probably nothing. I really don't want to have to put you two in time out," the teacher squeaked in an annoyingly perky voice. "Grrr," Duke mumbled trying to regain his composure. "Uh...I'm sorry DukeâE¦please don't kill me," Joey pleaded. "Aww, see Duke? He is sorry, now you boys go back to your baking and I will check on your soon," the teacher said patting Duke on his shoulder reassuringly and walked over to another group of students. "After school, you're dead," Duke stated coldly and began cleaning up the ingredients. Joey stood frozen in sheer terror as Duke flashed an evil smirk. Joey gave a nervous laugh and began helping his pissed off partner clean up.  
  
The two continued to clean in silence until.*sniff sniff* "You smell that?" Joey questioned as he stopped cleansing the counter top. "Smell what? Your soon to be dead carcass?" Duke said sarcastically. "No, I'm serious, it smells like smoke or something," Joey stated with a serious look on his face. "Smoke?" Duke questioned while smelling the air. "Yeah, I do, where do you think....OH MY GOD J-J-JOEY!" Duke yelped while pointing over to the mini inferno on top of the oven. "HOLY SHIT!" Joey screamed as he ran over to the oven. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Duke yelled panicked. "THE TOWEL! THAT TOWEL YOU THREW AT ME MUST HAVE LANDED ON THE BURNER!" Joey screamed back while trying to put out the fire by fanning it with his apron. "NO! DON'T FAN IT!" Duke squealed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs as his apron caught fire. The other students just stood in pure shock like a bunch of deer's caught in a headlight at the events that had just occurred.  
  
"OH JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!! RUN CHILDREN," the teacher yelled as the students snapped out of there trance and raced out the classroom door. "ROLL AROUND! ROLL AROUND!" Duke screamed frantically at Joey who was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "OH MY GOD I'M ON FUCKING FIRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joey squealed as he ran threw the classroom door. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK! ROLL AROUND DUMBASS! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Duke yelled as he ran after Joey down the hallway and out to the front of the school.  
  
~*~  
  
The teen sat down on the chair situated in front of the computer and began clicking away on the keyboard blocking out the noise from the hallway, completely engrossed in his work. 'Almost got this thing worked out,' Seto thought contentedly a small smile playing about his usually somber mouth. Suddenly a yell, resembling a battle cry echoed through the empty room. Glancing up Seto was met with the sight of Yami holding an open can of pop over head as Yugi tried, in vain, to grab it from the taller spirit, his short arms flailing above his head, small hands grasping the air in a helpless fashion. The short teen resembled a two-year-old trying to grab a cookie, and failing miserably.  
  
"Yami that's mine gimme it back," he cried out pitifully jumping up and down still reaching for the can. "Yugi you've had too much sweets already," Yami replied sternly pop can held up. Seto glowered at the two who were obliviously unaware of the fact that they were interrupting his work. "Will the two of you bone-heads get the hell out of here? Some of us are trying to work," he snapped catching Yami's attention. Upon hearing his rivals voice Yami turned his attention away from his currently spastic light to glare at the tall brunette.  
  
"You don't own this school Kaiba so you have no right to demand anything of me," Yami glared fiercely at his rival, crimson eyes narrowed, almost sparking with animosity. "Actually, Pharaoh," Seto said his tone full of sarcasm as he said the royal title. "I do own this portion of the school, Kaiba Corp. contributed everything you see in this room." Yami opened and closed his mouth trying to find a suitable reply, finding none the former Pharaoh grunted and crossed his arms making sure not to spill the drink, a small pout on his lips. Yugi's eyes glittered as he saw his opportunity to finally get his hand on the pop. He licked his lips in anticipation large violet eyes looked on their target, before pouncing on his unsuspecting yami and reaching for the can. Unfortunately for the small holder of the Millennium puzzle his brain was too clouded by the sugar that he failed to think of the fact that flailing his hand in an attempt to retrieve his drink was not as effective as grasping the can. Therefore, the open can of carbonated drink sailed through the air and landed on a computer, more specifically Seto Kaiba's computer. The very angry, 6'2" CEO of Kaiba Corp. who was storming over to the two, 5'2" and 5'5" spike haired teens with the intent of inflicting bodily harm.  
  
"You stupid pine-apple headed little nitwits!" Seto's sapphire eyes burned with an almost inhuman rage as he pulled the two teens apart and lifted them effortlessly off the ground in even with his eyes. "Do either of you ignorant little whelps know what you have just done?" Yami and Yugi stared at the businessman eyes equally wide in surprise and fear, neither daring to answer in fear of arousing the CEO's ire even more. "Well do you?" Seto repeated shaking the two slightly an angry flush colouring his skin. "You have just destroyed vital data I have been working on for almost a year on my latest dueling technology! Now thanks to your combined idiocity I have just lost them!" Yami's crimson eyes darkened with guilt knowing that he was indeed part of the blame for the damage done.  
  
"Forgive us Kaiba," he said solemnly, his head lowered unable to meet the blazing fire-light blue eyes of his rival. Seto growled and unceremoniously dropped the two and turned to pick up his uniform jacket, pulling out his cell phone Seto dialed and began to talk rapidly ignoring Yami and Yugi's presence completely. Yami sighed and looked at his light, who still looked stunned at Seto's outburst before he began to silently reprimand his light using their shared mental link.  
  
*"Great now he's pissed, that's just what we need,"* he said. *"I told you to stop with the sugar, now Seto's angry at us."* *"I didn't mean to honest,"* Yugi replied earnestly, turning wide innocent eyes to his dark half.  
  
The two continued their conversation as Seto shot out more commands on his phone, his tone hard as diamonds. The pop can lay forgotten on the computer before it began silently rolling across the table spilling more of its contents, until finally it fell with a muffled thud. The thud was muffled, unfortunately by the electrical wires of the numerous computers in the room. A sizzle, a spark and finally a small red-orange flame burst onto the wiring and slowly but surely spread.  
  
Yami continued talking and Yugi's eyes began to wonder across the room until his large violet peepers finally fell onto the flames licking at the dark blue curtains of the window. Impossibly large plum coloured eyes became even larger at the sight of the flames and Yugi pulled at his Yami's sleeve his mouth imitating that of a fish out of water. "What is it Yugi?" Yami asked outloud as Yugi continued to open and close his mouth eyes growing larger. "Yugi? Answer me, what's wrong? What is it?"  
  
"Will you shut the hell up? Ra, you'd think you two did enough damage," Seto muttered before returning to his conversation, or more precisely "corporate takeover" on the small electronic.  
  
Yugi finally closed his mouth and breathed deeply closing his eyes. It became clear to him that neither his other half nor the CEO was understanding him, so he did as any other person would do at such a situation, he yelled, and effectively, catching Seto and Yami's attention.  
  
"THE FUCKING COMPUTER IS ON DAMN FIRE AND ITS FUCKING SPREADING!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. Seto and Yami both turned and their eyes widened. "SHIT!" Seto exclaimed before he grabbed his bag and headed quickly for the door hauling the two multi-coloured haired teens with him as he quickly as possible. Moving to the exit as quickly as his long legs could take him, Seto paused only to pull the fire alarm, however, before he could do so Joey came running down the hallway...on fire, while Duke ran after him yelling at him to roll. Marik, his yami, Bakura and Ryou came from another hall, the sandy blondes laughing maniacally with Bakura as Ryou glanced behind him nervously. Tristan came running from another direction an enraged Tea and Mai right after him both threatening him with a slow and painful death.  
  
Soon students were steadily pouring through the exits, intent on escape not bothering to follow the rules given to them during firedrills, pushing and clawing their way out. However to a small group of students the chaos was ignored as something more entertaining was taking place. Joey Wheeler, or mutt as Seto Kaiba had dubbed him, was still yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Blow it out! Blow it out!" the panicking blonde ran in confused circles Duke running after him a flapping apron held out to try and smother the flames. "You're not a fuckin' candle dumbass, now stand still!" Yelled the green- eyed teen, his fourth attempt to putting his friend out failing once again, Duke stopped and as Joey ran by he conveniently put a sneakered foot in front of the teen causing him to fall on the ground.  
  
"Roll Joey!" He said as he fell upon the blonde and began battering the flames with his frilled apron. Joey began to roll frantically, with the brunette smacking the licking flames with the cooking accessory. Malik's lavender eyes widened at the sight and a joyous smile appeared on the spirit's lips, finally he could get the dog back for failing to destroy the Pharaoh during Battle City. The golden spirit jumped forward and vigorously kicked the rolling blonde. "Ow! Dammit what the fuck are ya doin' ya psycho?!" Joey yelled rolling to get away from the booted foot making its way to his side. Seto raised a fine brow and turned to the laughing Marik. "What, exactly, is your maniac of a yami doing?" Marik instantly stopped and looked the reincarnated priest in the eyes, his face solemn, causing an uncharacteristic frisson of fear to move down everyone in the group's spines. The blonde Egyptian never looked solemn, well not unless he was planning something, which was usually a cause for concern. "My yami is not a maniac," he said his tone calm. "He's psychotic, schizophrenic, deranged, and suffers from disillusions of grandeur, but he is not, and never has been a maniac." Through his calm explanation Marik's face remained cool and impassive. Seto's face was similar, except for his eyebrows that rose high on his forehead. Marik continued on his eyes slowly losing the calm look.  
  
"However, I on the other hand AM a maniac!" With the exclamation the golden haired teen ran and jumped on his darker half's back bringing both teens to the ground. The group watched in varying degrees of shock as the two Egyptians began rolling on the ground play fighting like two sleek leopard cubs, trying to best one another.  
  
"Okay...that was....enlightening," said Yami, looking at the two while standing next to Seto. "They are like flies, or gold fishes, (1) their attention span moves from short to non existent."  
  
Suddenly the sound of sirens was finally heard and the group turned and looked at the school for the first time since running out. Various shades of eyes widened at the sight before them; Domino High stood, flames flickering out of school classrooms, spreading steadily throughout the school, billowing black smokes rose to the sky in a hypnotic dance with the wind.  
  
"Oh my Ra," said Yami in the stunned silence.  
  
"Whoah," murmured Joey the flames reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Wow! Awesome!" cried Malik, who had stopped wrestling his light to look back at the burning building. Bakura had the similar reaction, though less vocal, Marik stood next to the white haired spirit entranced by the flames flickering in the building.  
  
"Pretty," he whispered almost reverently, a small smile playing about his lips. "Oh my gosh!" Ryou cried, his chocolate brown eyes wide in panic. "We've destroyed the school!"  
  
~*To be continued*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
1) Gold fishes have short memories, not attention spans.  
  
Wolf: Whew! That was fun  
  
Pheonix: I concur  
  
Ryou: *Looking nervous* Umm...w-we're not going to be in trouble with the authorities will we?  
  
Malik: Don't worry, we can always blame the mutt  
  
Marik and Bakura: *nods while playing with matches*  
  
Wolf: O.O Who gave them the matches?  
  
Pheonix: *shifts nervously* Umm...it wasn't me  
  
Seto and Wolf: (-__-) Way to go...they'll probably burn us alive  
  
Wolf: Yeah,they'd probably save Ryou  
  
Ryou: ^__^* hehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not .repeat do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other of the crap that goes along with it.even though we would like too. Good news we do own our own characters. Please don't sue us, we are poor enough as it is.  
  
Author's note: We decided to switch the name Duke to Ryouji, his Japanese name, we liked it better.  
  
Warnings: Language..yes there is bad language but it adds to the humour I think.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey watch it, Joey Wheeler comin' through.outta the way," Joey shouted as he pushed his way to the front of the bus.  
  
"Joey, why are you so eager to get to Boarding school?" Yugi questioned innocently and peered out the bus window at the seemingly gigantic mansion that was before him.  
  
"Hehehe.one word Yug, one word.girls," Joey giggled and blushed as a group of teenage girls walked by the bus in extremely short skirts.  
  
"Oh gawd .not another Tristan, that's all we need," Tea commented while rolling her eyes in utter disgust.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Tristan said while crossing his arms, "and besides, we are guys.what do you expect?"  
  
Mai gave a slight chuckle, "so true."  
  
"Hmm.Gold Crown Academy, must be very rich," Ryou stated while grabbing his bag and turning to his yami. "Psst.Bakura, wakey wakey, we're here." Bakura gave a slight moan and hit his light's hand away. "Bakura, come on, I'll leave you here if you don't get up."  
  
"Screw off.can't you see I'm trying to get some shut-eye around here," Bakura grumbled and turned over presenting the teen with his back. Ryou's face flushed with frustration and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Bakura.Malik and Marik are waiting outside for you, I think they found someone to torture." Bakura's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet grabbed his bag and rushed out of the bus to meet his partners in crime. Ryou heaved a sigh and followed suit. Joey and Tristan were already outside the bus ogling all the girls and attempting to get phone numbers only to be slapped countlessly.  
  
"That's 12 for Tristan," Mai giggled. Tea cringed as Joey took another slap.  
  
"13 for Joey." Yami and Yugi just stared blankly shaking their heads in disappointment.  
  
"You would think they would learn after the first slap," Yami stated with slight sympathy for the blond and brunet.  
  
"You would, but then again it's Joey and Tristan," Yugi replied with a smile looking up at his darker half.  
  
"Ouch.," Joey said as he walked over to his best bud and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, puppy dog can't get a date?" came a cold monotone voice from the bus stairs.  
  
"Grr, shut it Kaiba," Joey yelled with frustration. Ryouji smirked and quickly piped up.  
  
"Hey Joey, you wanna know why you can't get a date? Besides the fact you are dumb and you don't know the first thing about women." Joey looked up at Ryouji and gave a curious expression. Ryouji tried not to laugh as he said, "It's because we told them that you were neutered."  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed the angry blond as he lunged at the green eyed teen, who just side stepped his attack causing the blond to smack into the side of the bus. Marik and Ryou both cringed.  
  
"That's got to hurt," Marik stated while watching the mutt try to regain his composure. Seto gave a smirk and stepped off the bus, but not before giving a swift kick to the blond.  
  
"Kaiba, that was uncalled for," came the strong voice of the reincarnated pharaoh.  
  
"Someone has to put the dog in his place, and that place is on the ground," Seto replied with his voice cold and uncaring.  
  
"That's enough Yami, you to Kaiba, we should get going," said the shorter of the two tri-coloured haired boys.  
  
"Where though? Where do we have to go?" Tea questioned, just as a man in a suit came marching through the front doors of the school and stalked up to the group and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr. Anderson the principal or dean of Gold Crown Academy, I would like to welcome you all and during your stay please think of the school as a home away from home."  
  
"Home away from home my ass," Bakura mumbled incoherently only to be lightly tapped by his light.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they don't even have cable," Malik whispered.  
  
"Shh." Marik hushed.  
  
"Please follow me," the dean called and lead the others into the school.  
  
"Oh my gawd, he is so cute!" Squealed a bunch of girls in short skirts while eyeing Ryouji. Ryouji just gave a quick wink at the group, most of who swooned.  
  
"I'm going to start calling you Romeo," Tristan teased.  
  
"Jealous are we?" questioned the black haired teen.  
  
"Fuck off Ryouji!" Tristan whispered angrily. Ryouji just smirked.  
  
"Wow.this is totally awesome, look at the lockers they are so cute!" Mai squealed.  
  
"Oh boy.this is going to be quite an experience, I hope I'm not roomed with you," Tristan stated while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good! I don't want to room with you either," Mai retorted angrily. The dean chuckled.  
  
"Step lively people, we are going to the library. I have "elected" some students to show you around."  
  
"Great..." came the sarcastic voice of the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator.  
  
"I hope there are some girls," Tristan said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh there are," the dean gave a chuckle and opened the library doors.  
  
"I didn't like the sound of that," Ryou stated nervously.  
  
"Neither did I," Joey said while rubbing his forehead which was red from the unfortunate collision with the bus.  
  
The group entered the library and was led to an area consisting of study tables, a few of which were occupied by several girls.  
  
"Score," said Tristan with a grin, earning him disgusted looks from Tea and Mai. The dean walked towards the group and smiled at the girls three of whom smiled back and two of whom ignored them entirely.  
  
"Girls, I'd like you all to meet the new transfers from Domino High," said Mr. Anderson gesturing to the new comers, before turning back.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you all now at the capable hands of our school council representative Kate Johnson. I hope that you enjoy your stay here and feel free to come and talk to me at any time." The man gave the group a final friendly smile before walking out of the library. One of the girls walked up to the group and gave a hesitant smile.  
  
"Umm..Hi, I'm Kate, I'll be the one to umm.get you guys into groups for the tours."  
  
"I can't believe this shit," muttered a girl with light brown hair, leaning against the wall scowling at everyone. "I'm suppose to be in practise not this stinkin' detention."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have beaten that guy up then," said the girl sitting by herself at a table filing her nails.  
  
"Shut up Mason," snapped the girl at the wall, shaking her fist at the other girl who flipped her red streaked hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it Josephine," smirked the other girl, her tone mocking.  
  
"Oh no," murmured the two girls at the other table eyes wide, and Kate cautiously moved closer to the exit.  
  
"Oh you didn't just do that Mason. I know you didn't," said Josephine moving closer.  
  
"N-now Jo remember you're already in detention.calm down," said Kate, who was ignored.  
  
"What's her problem?" Joey inquired tilting his head in question.  
  
"Angela called her by her full name," explained Kate. "No one calls her by her full name.they tend to get hurt."  
  
"Hmmn, kinda reminds you of someone doesn't it," Tristan muttered looking at Seto who was looking at the scene with a careless expression. Meanwhile, the brunette identified as Jo was moving closer to the other girl, with red streaked hair, a predatory light in her brown eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything, Patterson, another fight and you're off the team remember?" said the other girl her smirk widening.  
  
"Damnit!" With that exclamation the tall teen slumped in a seat and sulked.  
  
"If you're finished I'd appreciate getting on with the tour and getting to my room," said Seto in the insuing silence.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Kate moving back away from the exit upon seeing the danger pass. "Umm well I've introduced myself so why don't you guys introduce yourselves," she said to the group of girls who were all sitting, no one moved to stand as the student council representative looked at them expectantly. The blonde girl suddenly stood up a bright smile on her face, almost identical to that smile that could usually be seen on Yugi's face.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alex Mackenzie, nice to meet you all." She said in a sunny voice.  
  
The brunette, with orange streaks sitting next to her stood up and gave a big smile. "I'm Zoe Dawson, hope you guys enjoy it here." Her smile widened and she flashed a peace sign before taking her seat once again.  
  
"I'm Jo, that's all you need to know," muttered the tallest girl not bothering to stand.  
  
"You should also know that she's a temperamental bitch," quipped the last girl earning her a glare. "I'm Angela Mason. Hi here cuties," she said winking at Joey who instantly turned crimson. Kate looked around in confusion, as the introduction seemed to end.  
  
"Umm.we're short one," she muttered to herself. "Have you guys seen Jade? Wasn't she here?" The girls looked around seeing nothing but empty tables. "We can't start without her she's a guide." Kate's tone took on a hysterical note and she began to wring her hands in worry.  
  
"Oh man, where'd she go off to now? Cripes, I don't have time for this. It's bad enough I'm missing practise for this stinkin' detention and I'm being forced to baby-sit the new kids. Now the little book worm's gone missing," cried Jo in frustration banging a fist onto the table.  
  
"Can't you just split us in larger groups?" asked Yugi, his eyes wide in nervousness at the taller girl, who seemed to have anger management issues. Jo snorted in disgust and glared at Kate.  
  
"Ms. Student council representative has to leave early," Jo said in annoyance. "She's the only one here who isn't doing this against her will. So, no can do shrimpy." Yugi's eyes widened at the name and Yami glowered, however, before he could reply a new voice interrupted.  
  
"That's not nice Jo, you shouldn't call people names, it's not his fault he lacks height." Joey gave a yelp at the sudden appearance of the short girl next to him.  
  
"Man, don't do that, what're ya tryin' ta do? Gimme a heart attack?" he asked clasping a hand to his chest.  
  
"We can only dream," drawled Seto with a smirk.  
  
"Jade where were you? We're falling behind schedule," reprimanded Kate as the new comer moved to a table and took a seat.  
  
"Sorry," muttered the girl, slumping into her chair and pulling out a book from seemingly thin air and began reading. Kate looked at the black haired girl expectantly; receiving no answer she gave a sigh and turned back opening her mouth to speak "She's."  
  
"Why don't you let them sit down? I know we're going to show them around but can't they sit down while they wait?" interrupted Jade, still reading.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Kate said blushing slightly. "Why don't you all take a seat."  
  
The group disbanded and took seats, with the exception of Seto and Ryouji who both opted to lean against the wall, or, in Ryouji's case, sit on the floor.  
  
"As I was about to say, she's Jade Maxwell, she'll be a guide too."  
  
"That's interesting can we get on with the tour now? I want to get my room organized as soon as possible," Seto spoke up.  
  
"You mean our room," commented Alex thoughtfully causing a sea of various coloured eyes to swivel around to look at her.  
  
"Our room?" Seto cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm, we will discuss rooming later, how does that sound?" Kate petitioned nervously while looking at the others who had seemingly perked up at the notion that they maybe sharing rooms.  
  
"Whatever, let's just hurry up already I got a date tonight," Angela whined while filing her nails.  
  
"Alright, everyone get into groups of 2 or 3," Kate squeaked while clapping her hands together. "Come on people, chop chop." The new comers slowly started making there way into small groups. "Okay, Angela who do you have?"  
  
"Two major cuties," Angela answered while winking at Joey and Tristan, who both turned fire engine red.  
  
"Alright Alex?"  
  
"Um, I didn't catch their names but I can tell you they are, uh, how do I put this nicely.vertically challenged?" Alex meekly answered while looking at the tri-coloured haired boys, as Yami gave a 'hmph' at the short blonde's comment.  
  
"It's Yugi and my dar- I mean brother's name is Yami," came the perky purple-eyed teen while smiling happily at Alex.  
  
"Zoe?" Kate questioned. "Yupp, I'm ready," Zoe responded while grabbing hold of two very unenthused looking females of the group.  
  
"Jade? You set?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jade mumbled while continuing to read.  
  
"We are ready," Ryou cut in noticing his assigned group leader was to distracted to answer.  
  
"Four? You sure you can handle four Jade?" Kate reasoned noticing the two blond Egyptians trying to put each other in a head lock and the tomb robber cheering them on.  
  
"We should be fine.I hope," Ryou tried to reassure her.  
  
"Jo? Where's your group?" Kate inquired.  
  
"I don't play well with others, you know that Johnson," Jo smugly answered not changing her current intimidating stance.  
  
"Well, your going to have to today Jo, please? Do it for the team," Kate tried to encourage. "You two, you don't have a group do you?"  
  
" I would rather not be in a group at all if I have to be with her," Ryouji said nervously.  
  
"Let's stop these petty games and get on with this tour, some people have better things to do then be here and listen to this idoicity," Seto grumbled while making his way to the library exit.  
  
"Hey Seto! Wait up," cried Ryouji while trying to catch up with the CEO.  
  
"You might want to know where you are suppose to be going," Kate yelled. "Jo! Go get them and show them the computer room, hurry before they get lost!"  
  
Jo lifted her head slowly and flashed Kate a glare and said, "Don't tell me what to do," and leisurely strolled after the two teens. Zoe and her group quickly followed suit, but kept their distance from the angry brunette.  
  
"Come on boys," Angela said and linked arms with the red faced Joey and Tristan and skipped out of the library doors.  
  
"Let's go," Alex said smiling sweetly at Yugi causing the holder of the millennium puzzle to blush slightly. Yami gave a smirk, and lead the way out of the library with Alex and Yugi following closely.  
  
"Come on Jade, let's go," Kate said trying to grab the novel away from the dark haired teen.  
  
"Hey gimme it back," shot Jade while reaching for the novel.  
  
"I'll give it back, as soon as you take them on a tour," Kate threatened waving the novel back and forth. Jade gave a pout and crossed her arms dejectedly.  
  
"Fine, let's go, hurry, I want to get back to my book."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming, we're coming," Malik said while dragging his light behind him. Ryou and Bakura quickly followed suit and causally strode out the library doors.  
  
~~ 1 hour and a bit later ~~  
  
"Where are they? I told them 1 hour, they're late," Kate mumbled to herself while looking at her watch, just as a giggling Zoe, Tea and Mai walked in. "And where were you three?" Kate inquired in a slightly annoyed voice. Tea attempted to hold a straight face but it quickly turned back to giggling.  
  
"Oh, we, umm, got lost?" Zoe tried to cover.  
  
"Yes.lost," Mai reassured while trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Whatever, where's everyone else?" Kate questioned.  
  
"I dunno," Zoe answered while fixing her hair.  
  
"That's just great," Kate responded while sitting down and closing her eyes. Just then voices were heard outside the library doors, one of which was a thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
"That's Joey," Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, you can hear him a mile away, what a loud mouth," Mai added just as Angela and the guys strolled back in.  
  
"So thanks for being on time," Kate said in a rather sarcastic tone.  
  
"It wasn't our fault," Tristan defended.  
  
"Yeah, she was hitting on all the basketball players in the gym, what could we do?" Joey added. Angela rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'guys'.  
  
"Fine! Now where is everyone else?" Kate's anger mounting.  
  
"Don't ask us, we didn't see anyone else," Tristan answered back leaning against the library bookshelf. Suddenly the library doors whipped open and three vertically challenged people ran threw panting. Kate cleared her voice grabbing the group of three's attention.  
  
"Sorry we are late Kate, we tried to get here on time..we.were in an Ancient History class, and Yami kinda got caught up in it and we lost track of time, so we ran here as fast as we could, sorry," Alex managed to gasp out hunching over to catch her breath.  
  
"You okay?" Yugi questioned bending down to Alex's height.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Alex smiled.  
  
"Now that's a reasonable excuse," Kate stated, while eyeing the other group leaders.  
  
"Bakura! Stop, Put the compass down!" a voice from outside the library doors echoed followed by a streak of blond, white and black.  
  
"Yeah! I'm sure he didn't mean to call you an albino!" the voice of Marik tried to reason. Just then Bakura and Malik tumbled threw the library doors with a concerned Ryou trying to grab the sharp object from his yami's grasp. Jade slowly walked in shaking her head. "Drop it Bakura," Marik reasoned and helped his darker half pin the tomb robber to the floor.  
  
"No! I will send that mortal to the shadow realm!" Bakura raged while trying to break free.  
  
"No.Bakura we talked about this no shadow realm," Ryou said in a calm voice while snatching the compass from his yami's grasp. The others all watched on in sheer terror at the events that just unfolded.  
  
".Jade, I don't want to know," Kate stated in utter shock.  
  
"Good, now where's my book?" Jade smiled while walking over to Kate.  
  
"Over there," Kate responded while pointing to the book on the table.  
  
"Where's Patterson and those hotties?" Angela inquired. " I have to get ready for my date now!" As soon as Angela spoke those words slurs of profanity and thrashing could be heard outside the library.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Kate said looking at the library doors as they suddenly burst open revealing Ryouji and Seto dragging a kicking and swearing Jo.  
  
"I'll kick his fucking ass that perv!" wailed Jo.  
  
"No you won't, in your state you'd be prone to kill him," Ryouji said shoving Jo into a chair.  
  
"What happened now Patterson?" Kate questioned. " Did someone touch her?"  
  
"Umm, you could say that," Ryouji shifted nervously.  
  
"You could say that! That nerd touched my ass!" screamed Jo. Seto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms trying not to show his embarrassment at the scene that was just caused.  
  
"Can we get on with this already?" Angela whined. " I don't want to hear about Jo enjoying being groped by a geek."  
  
"Fuck you, Mason," Jo spat while flipping Angela the bird.  
  
"Hey! I'll break that middle finger!" Jade quipped while breaking her gaze from her novel to glare at the taller brunette. Jo gave a snort and walked over to the corner she was previously in an hour earlier.  
  
"Alright, rooming, or boarding, that's next on the agenda," Kate said happily as they all took their seats.  
  
"Hurry up, beauty doesn't happen in a mere 3 hours," grumbled Angela looking peevishly at her watch.  
  
"Oh yes, God forbid you might only have four hours to get ready for one fucking date," muttered Jo glaring at the red streaked brunette, who answered with the raising of her middle finger.  
  
"Okay you two. We know Angela's got a date and I'm sure you have a practice to go to Jo so how about we hurry up," Kate suggested, as Jo looked ready to attack the shorter girl. "So we have to decide where you guys are rooming and to do this we have come up with the most engenious and creative idea-the hat!"  
  
"So we can leave now?" Jade inquired looking up from her book. "You don't need us if you're just going to assign them their room. The other guides stood ready to depart. "Unless there's something you know and you're not telling us Kate." With that comment the guides turned to look at the nervous red head. "Well?"  
  
"Err.yeah, umm." Kate shifted and stared at her feet.  
  
"Spit it out Johnson, I haven't got all day," snapped Jo.  
  
"They are rooming with you guys!" Kate gushed out suddenly cringing away from Jo.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jo asked her tone deceptively low.  
  
"Well, there's no room with anyone else.they're rooming with you," mumbled Kate.  
  
"B-but where will the guys stay? Tea and Mai are the only girls in their group," said Zoe looking confused.  
  
"Hey, they can stay with me if they want," Angela said winking at Joey who blushed crimson.  
  
"Okay, shut-up for a moment Mason," said Jo a glare directed at Kate. "You're telling us that they have to stay with us?"  
  
"Yes, there is no room in the boys' dorms and you guys are the only ones with enough room to share with," Kate sated, talking as if she had practiced the line several times prior.  
  
"You realize that Jo, Angela and I have our own dorms for a reason, right?" inquired Jade her book lying on the table in front of her, forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Jade she wouldn't know, she's only been here for 2 years. She wasn't here then," whispered Zoe.  
  
"Here for what?" asked Ryouji curiously looking at the three afore mentioned girls. Jade sighed and looked at the green-eyed teen.  
  
"Jo either got into a fight or threatened anyone roomed with her and Angela just got into arguments with her room mates, administration thought it best to not room them with anyone."  
  
"First off I didn't start the arguments, they did," said Angela with a sniff. "They were jealous of me."  
  
"What about you Jade? Why don't they room you with anyone?" Yugi asked. At the inquiry Alex, Zoe, Jo and Angela burst out in laughter, Yugi looked at the floor blushing slightly as laughter continued.  
  
"W-were not laughing at you Yugi," Alex breathed still laughing.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop laughing at me," Jade said monotonously the book once again holding her attention.  
  
"Why are you on your own?" Seto asked the short brunette.  
  
"People are afraid of her," Jo burst out laughing again. "Everytime they room her with someone, the person asks to be moved after a few days."  
  
"Why?" Tristan asked raising a brow.  
  
"Well a reason some of them give is that she's too quiet," Angela said.  
  
"Can we drop it now? If they're going to room with us just get on with it," snapped Jade glaring at the still smiling girls.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying-the hat," Kate continued, thankful that the attention was back on her. "You guys," she pointed at the girls, "will pick names out of a hat and that's how they're roomed." Kate pulled out a black box and placed it on the table receiving odd looks from the group.  
  
"I don't know 'bout you, but where I come from that ain't a hat," Joey said receiving a glare from Kate.  
  
"You got a hat?" she asked eyes narrowed.  
  
"Err.no."  
  
"Then shut-up." Ryouji laughed as Joey's face burned with embarrassment and Seto gave an amused smirk.  
  
"Anyway, Zoe, Alex since you guys already share a dorm you only pick a name each. Jo, Jade and Angela you three will pick three names each and someone will have to take a forth, okay?" The girls all reluctantly, with the exception of Alex and Zoe who both grinned happily. "Jo you first." Jo stepped forward and stuck her hand into the box a sneer firmly in place.  
  
"Okay let's see," she muttered pulling three pieces of paper out at once. "I got hmm. Joey.S-Seeto? The fuck- and Ry-the hell kind of a name is this? Man, your mom must've been flyin' high on drugs when she thought of this one. Roo-gee? Ry-yo-gee! Roo-gee?" Jo mumbled to herself as she tried to decipher the pronunciation.  
  
"It's Ryouji," muttered the green-eyed teen glaring at the brown-eyed girl for the numerous mispronunciations of his name. "Ryouji Otogi, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't comment like that about my mother."  
  
"Touchy," muttered Jo walking back to her seat.  
  
"Okay Jo has Joey, Seto and Ryouji," said Kate, "next?"  
  
"Me, me, me!" Zoe cried jumping up and picking a name. "Yugi," she said holding out the paper Alex stood without being asked and picked a name.  
  
"Malik," she said taking a seat. Angela quickly stood and picked her names.  
  
"Okay, umm, Yami, Ryou and Mai," she said.  
  
"Hold on my light will not be rooming with that psycho!" cried Yami as he realized he would not be able to watch over his ward. "I demand to be re- roomed!"  
  
"What? You think I like the idea of my light rooming with you?" snapped Bakura glaring at the spike haired spirit. "You'll corrupt him and try to get him to get rid of me!"  
  
"Bakura I wouldn't try to get rid of you," Ryou inserted softly catching his dark half's attention along with the rest of the group. "You're my dark, I'd never get rid of you and no one could ever get me too," Ryou smiled up at his yami, whose eyes were glowing with unconcealed happiness.  
  
"Okay.confused people standing right over here," said Jo loudly gesturing at herself and the others. The holders of items and their companions shifted nervously, not knowing exactly how to explain.  
  
"Yami and Yugi are twins and so are Bakura and Ryou and Malik and Marik," Seto said in the silence. "They're .very protective of one another." The group held bated breaths waiting to see if the CEO had diverted a possible disaster.  
  
"Oh-okay."  
  
"That still doesn't solve the rooming problem they have," inserted Jade causing another round of glares to be thrown among the two spirits. "Unless they want to trade rooms?"  
  
"B-but the system-the hat!" stuttered Kate in an attempt to regain control.  
  
"There's only four left- Bakura, Marik, Tristan and Tea and Jade's the only one left so she can have them." Alex put in.  
  
"Eww I'll be stuck with them? No, I want to be moved too!" cried Tea looking distrustingly at Bakura and Marik. Bakura smirked showing his canines and Marik nonchalantly pulled out his Millennium Rod. "No I am soo not staying with those." Tristan eyed the item held by the Egyptian and gulped nodding his agreement. Jo gave an exasperated sigh and muttered profanities under her breath as Angela looked at her watch once again.  
  
"Hey watch it bitch, that's my light and friend you're demeaning and trust me I won't hesitate tearin' your head off," snarled Malik as Tea wrinkled her nose in disgust at Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Then trade with me!" Tea cried.  
  
"Fine, I will," snarled Malik.  
  
"I don't want to be alone with them!" cried Tristan in a panic as the two blonds and white haired teens grinned in triumph.  
  
"I'll trade with you Tristan," Ryou said with a smile getting an agreement from the brunet.  
  
"I want to be with my light too!" said Yami crossing his arms stubbornly a pout pushing at his bottom lip. Unknown to the Pharaoh he was being watched by a pair of cerulean eyes which gazed at him with an uncharacteristic softness.  
  
"Angela why don't you take Yugi and Zoe can take Mai, that way Yami will stop his whining," Seto said evenly. Angela nodded without thought eager to get out and get ready for her date.  
  
"Okay! In case you've all forgotten I'm in charge here," yelled Kate gaining the attention of everyone. "You're all ruining the system."  
  
"The system sucks, live with it. We've got our rooms and we're staying," said Ryouji running long fingers through his midnight-coloured hair.  
  
Kate gave a resigned sigh and slumped into a chair. "Fine, at least tell me who's rooming with who."  
  
"Was anyone writing it down?" Alex asked hesitantly blue eyes shifting nervously as everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Great.just great-fucking Einstein's," muttered Jo darkly resisting the urge to throw a wooden chair across the library.  
  
"Jo has Seto, Joey and Ryouji; Alex and Zoe have Tea and Mai; Angela has the twins with pot-leaf shaped hair and Tristan, I have the gold and silver twins," Jade said eyes still on her novel as she listed the names.  
  
"Pot-leaf? My hair is not shaped like a pot-leaf!" Yami cried in indignation before opening his mind-link with Yugi asking, ~What's a pot- leaf?~  
  
"Gold 'n Silver? What're ya talking 'bout?" asked Joey in confusion.  
  
"Them," Jade replied pointing at the two pairs. "One pair is pale and silver -white hair and the other pair is all golden- gold and silver. Hasn't anyone else noticed?" she asked her eyes appearing over her book to look at Joey a black eyebrow raised over her glasses.  
  
"Oooh," Joey replied in understanding staring at the Egyptians and English teens who were staring at their new room mate in surprise. Suddenly Marik's lavender eyes widened and he burst out in laughter soon joined by Malik who raggedly whispered something in Bakura's ear, who soon joined the two and Ryou gave a reluctant giggle as Bakura shared the information with him through their link.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryouji asked the four.  
  
"W-we're precious metals," Marik said breathlessly, "Y-Yami I-is," his reply was cut off by the new wave of laughter.  
  
"I'm what?" the Pharaoh asked darkly crimson eyes narrowing.  
  
"You're pot!" cried out Malik as the three broke down into more laughter, tears slipping from their eyes in amusement.  
  
"T-the great King of Games reduced to being compared to a pot-leaf while we are raise to gold and silver-that, Yami, is priceless," said Bakura calming slightly.  
  
"He does have beautiful eyes though," Jade stated thoughtfully eyeing the slightly red spirit. "Like rubies-nice." Yami's glare receded and he gave the girl a small smile of thanks.  
  
"Can we go now I'd like to get set up before the end of the semester." Seto said standing. Soon the group left the spacious library and headed towards their dorms.  
  
Jo pushed open the door and entered her newly acquainted roommates following her. "Okay I only have two free beds, someone's gonna have to sleep on the couch," she said turning to the three.  
  
"I call one," Ryouji said quickly.  
  
"Me too," Seto said smirking at Joey whose mouth was opened to call dibs.  
  
"Look Joey seems like you get the couch," Ryouji said happily.  
  
"Hey that ain't fair! I want a bed too!" Joey whined his honey brown eyes pleading behind the fall of his hair.  
  
"Okay the mutt's right, it isn't fair," Seto said unexpectedly agreeing with the blond.  
  
"Whatever you three decide as long as you don't mess up my things," Jo said flopping onto the couch and turning on the television. "There's a bunk bed that you guys can use and a pull out couch. Well actually the pull out couch is kinda fucked up the guys on the football team got a bit rowdy last year-playoffs and all, they got a bit over excited," she said with a shrug her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"I call a bunk," said Ryouji quickly only to be glared at by Seto and Joey. "What? I don't want to sleep in a screwed up bed."  
  
"Yo Jo, What you say you take the pull out couch and one of us get the bed," said Joey turning to the girl, who turned her head to look at the blond.  
  
"Did I fail to say that I'm friends with the guys on the football team and that they hate to see me unhappy," she said easily, Joey gulped at the information, and quickly smiled waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"It's a joke kidding kidding hehe.you don't gotta give up your bed. We wouldn't want your buddies angry right?" Joey shifted nervously as Jo eyed him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Look easy way to do this," said Ryouji holding up a hand. "Shortest get's the pull out couch. Jo can you help us to see who's the tallest?" he asked smiling as the brunette stood up and walked over to the three who stood straight lined up in a row. She moved in front of Joey and looked up at him. "How tall are you?" she asked.  
  
"5'11" he muttered and Jo moved next to Seto.  
  
"You?"  
  
"6'2" and a half" he replied and Jo moved to Ryouji who gave her a charming smile.  
  
"6'1", honey," he smiled.  
  
"Hey that ain't fair you two are taller than most people! The only ones closest to your height are Malik and Tristan! And they're taller than me," Joey cried indignantly.  
  
"Stop your whining Wheeler, you mutt," said Seto coldly. "I have a solution and it should solve our problems," Joey nodded along with Ryouji both not wanting to anger the teen who was decidedly taller and more than likely stronger than both of them. "Good, and I don't want an argument I need to get some sleep and I think I have to call home."  
  
"What's wrong your mommy waiting for her wittle baby to call," mocked Jo, who still stood. Ryouji and Joey cringed at the comment seeing the CEO's head snap to glare at the girl.  
  
"Oh boy, now ya done it," murmured Joey as he and Ryouji unconsciously moved back.  
  
"I'm an orphan," Seto ground out eyes flashing in ire. "I need to call my brother to make sure he's fine." Jo opened her mouth to make a comment but was cut off. " I suggest next time you want to make a disparaging comment you think about it first, my parents died when I was only a child and my brother a baby. I barely remember them."  
  
"Umm.hey Kaiba why don't ya tell us 'bout your plan?" Joey said trying to break the grim anger that seemed to radiate from the teen.  
  
"Fine, I realized that myself and Mr. Otogi have actually done something worthwhile with our lives, us running our own company and all and frankly Wheeler, putting it bluntly...you haven't," mocked Seto. "So, in conclusion that entitles us to a bed so deal with it mutt."  
  
"Grr.Kaiba," Joey growled glaring at the taller brunet.  
  
"So it's settled then, the bunks are in the room to your left and Joey." Jo stopped mid sentence, with all if her strength to lift the broken pull out couch out. "This is your bed." Ryouji and Seto both tried to cover their laughter as the blond kicked the warped bed in frustration.  
  
"Well, I'm off to hit the hay," Ryouji said while yawning and stretching tiredly.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no.this isn't fair, I'm not sleeping here!" cried Joey only to be ignored by all three teens.  
  
"Night mutt," said Seto as he and Ryouji both went into the room with the bunk bed, shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Hey! You can't do this to me!" Joey yelled while pounding on the teen's door. Jo gave a smirk.  
  
"Night." Jo said and turned her back to enter her room.  
  
"Wait! Jo!" Joey screamed and grabbed Jo's hand.  
  
" I suggest you let go, before I make another whole in your face," Jo threatened while glaring at the blond.  
  
"Jo please.can we share your bed, I swear to Ra I won't do anything," Joey's eyes full of sincerity. "I can't sleep in a bed like that." Jo's eyes widened in disbelief at the proposal and quickly turned to a death glare.  
  
"Personally, I don't want to wake up to your dog breath and heed my warning, don't you ever touch me again without my permission," Jo stated coldly as she ripped her hand from Joey's grasp and slammed the bedroom door in his face.  
  
"Smooth." came a voice from across the room.  
  
"Shut it Ryouji!" screamed the blond. Ryouji smirked as he walked back into his room wearing a pair of red silk boxers and grasping a toothbrush. "Jerk," Joey muttered to himself as he stripped down to his green boxers and hopped onto the distorted bed. "Great.no pillow or blankets either," Joey grumbled and rolled into a little ball.  
  
"Joey?" came a female voice from the doorway.  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked up only to be smacked in the head by a pillow and blanket. "Owwww," Joey whined while rubbing his head.  
  
"I was thinking more of a 'thank-you'," Jo said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Thanks." Joey responded while looking at the female teen in the doorway and turned crimson red.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Jo screamed at the red-faced teen.  
  
"N-nothing." Joey stuttered while eyeing Jo's attire. Jo cocked and eyebrow. "I j-just like your .um.socks," lied Joey as his eyes wandered up the girl's shapely body.  
  
"Whatever," responded Jo as she shut the door lightly behind her.  
  
".Wow," Joey murmured to himself as he lay down on his bed spread eagle. "I will sleep well tonight now," whispered the blond as he slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*  
  
"AHH! What are you doing?!" screamed Angela as she ran over to Tristan who was looking at her collection of body lotions.  
  
"I'm just looking, sheesh, got enough lotions?" Tristan said sarcastically while placing one of the bottles back onto the dresser.  
  
"Those were in alphabetical order!" Angela screeched while desperately trying to figure out which lotions were out of place.  
  
"And I thought Mai was bad," Tristan mumbled while flopping onto the couch.  
  
"So." Yugi started while looking around the place he would be living for the next while.  
  
"So, yes this is my room, don't touch anything without my permission," Angela warned while fixing her hair and eyeing herself in the mirror.  
  
"So where are we sleeping?" Yami piped up.  
  
"That room," Angela pointed while fixing her eyeliner. "There is a bunk bed and cot in there."  
  
"Where are you going this late at night Angela?" Yami questioned with slight concern in his tone.  
  
"A date," Angela smiled seemingly satisfied with the way she looked.  
  
"Isn't curfew 11:00?" Yugi inquired while looking at the clock that read 10:45pm.  
  
"Yupp." Angela answered while gathering her make-up and cell phone.  
  
"A 15 minute date?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"My dear, curfew is 11:00 but I plan on being longer then 15 minutes," Angela answered.  
  
"Won't you get in trouble?" Yugi questioned with big innocent eyes.  
  
"What the dean doesn't know won't hurt him," Angela quipped while winking at the shorter teen.  
  
"How do you know we won't tell?" Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
"Because, if you want to eat you won't," Angela smiled and winked at Tristan.  
  
"It isn't safe Angela please reconsider," Yami said with pleading eyes.  
  
"It's just a date, please I'm going to be fine, I've done this so many times before," Angela said reassuringly. "I'm a pro at this."  
  
"Pro or not, you're not going," Tristan said standing up blocking the front door.  
  
"He is right Angela, we can't let you leave," Yugi added while looking at his yami who nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's very sweet of all of you, but I don't go out that way anyways," Angela said as she stalked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Angela," Yami started and stalked over to the window and closed it. "I have a bad feeling about this, please stay."  
  
"You can't make me!" Angela said as she tried to open the window.  
  
"Angela, there are three of us and one of you, give it up, you are not going," Tristan said while locking the front door.  
  
"Grr.Yuuugggiiiii, make them stop!" Angela whined.  
  
"Sorry Angela," Yugi responded with empathetic eyes.  
  
"Fine! You guys obviously don't care about my feelings!" Angela screamed while storming into her bedroom and slamming the door.  
  
"She maybe upset now, but we did the right thing," Yami reassured.  
  
"Yeah, you guys want to watch some t.v or something?" Tristan petitioned.  
  
"Sure," Yugi answered while plopping onto the couch and flipping on the television. An hour has passed since the spat with Angela and the three teens that were full of life 60 minutes ago had started to fall victim to sleep.  
  
"I'm tired guys," Yugi started.  
  
"Me too," Tristan added while stretching his long legs.  
  
"Let's go to bed then," Yami concluded turning off the television and lights. Just then a door opened and a figure stood in the doorframe. Tristan flicked on the light and screamed to high heaven.  
  
"AHHHH! HOLY SHIT IT'S THE SWAMP THING!"  
  
"Ha Ha Tristan," Angela spoke while taking the cucumbers out of her eyes.  
  
"What's that green stuff on your face Angela?" Yugi inquired tiredly.  
  
"Avocado mask," Angela answered. "Why aren't you guys in bed yet?"  
  
"We were just going," Yami answered standing up.  
  
"Oh.okay," Angela said while making her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Let's go," Yami said walking into the bedroom followed by Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"Night Angela!" the three teens yelled in unison.  
  
"Night guys!" Angela yelled back as the boy's bedroom door shut for the night.  
  
~*  
  
"Wow.I am so going to love it here," Tea squealed as she jumped onto the inflated red blow-up chair.  
  
"This is awesome," Mai added while eyeing the room, which was decorated retro style with bright colours everywhere.  
  
"We knew you guys would like it," Zoe said while putting her arms around the two girls.  
  
"Oh my gawd, you guys!" Alex squealed causing the three giddy teens to turn around.  
  
"What?" questioned Mai.  
  
"I just got a killer idea," Alex continued. Tea cocked an eyebrow. "Make- overs!" Alex yelled causing the girls to scream and jump for joy.  
  
"That's a killer idea!" Zoe said while clearing the couches and tables.  
  
"Let's get changed into our pj's first," Mai reasoned while gathering her things and heading towards the washroom.  
  
"Okay, I will get everything ready then," Alex said while running to her bedroom to grab her beauty supplies. After a few minutes of rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off the girls were finally ready.  
  
"Okay, I say Tea is first, she needs the most work," Zoe stated while playing with Tea's hair.  
  
"I agree," Mai added.  
  
"Hey!" Tea screeched. "I'm not that bad!"  
  
"We are just trying to help," Alex reasoned while looking at the eye shadow colours that would best match the temperamental teen. After a half an hour of struggling, plucking and poking Tea was done.  
  
"Ta da," Zoe yelled while shoving a mirror in Tea's face.  
  
"Well?" Alex questioned while clutching her pillow.  
  
"I look like a clown," Tea said very unenthused. Mai gave a slight giggle.  
  
"I was thinking more like a whore but clown works too." Everyone gasped then broke into full blown out laughter.  
  
"Grrr.that isn't funny Mai," Tea angrily stated while glaring at the blonde.  
  
"Oh yes it is," Mai said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Grr." Tea mumbled and grabbed a pillow from beside her and whacked the laughing teen in the face. Zoe and Alex continued their fit of laughter, while Mai gasped in utter shock at what her brunette friend had just done.  
  
"Oh, that's it," Mai said matter of factly. "It's on." With that Mai grabbed her pillow and hit Tea in the head. Zoe and Alex were both rolling over on the ground at the recent spectacle their new friends had made of themselves. Tea and Mai quickly stopped, stared at the two laughing teens and pondered upon the same idea.  
  
"Let's get'em," Tea said while Mai nodded in agreement. The two teens then changed their roommates and rigorously beat them with their pillows.  
  
"You think it's funny don't you?" Mai questioned while giving Alex another blow.  
  
"Ahhh!" Zoe and Alex squealed while desperately trying reach their pillows.  
  
"How does it feel?" Tea inquired while hitting Zoe on her behind. Finally in a last ditch effort Alex lunged for her pillow and blocked Mai's attack.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Alex mocked as she jumped to her feet and fought back the two teens." Hurry Zoe grab your pillow, I got you covered," Alex screamed.  
  
"Alright! Where is it?" Zoe screamed frantically trying to look for the now missing pillow.  
  
"How should I know, just hurry and find it! I can't take much more of this!" Alex complained as she toppled to the ground and was beaten by mounds of cotton.  
  
"Found it!" Zoe squealed as she held the pillow up. "I'm coming Alex!" Just as Zoe came charging at the two teens, Tea swung her pillow at Alex, who dodged it effortlessly, and knocked over a glass vase.  
  
"Oh no," Alex cringed as she heard mumbling coming from the next dorm.  
  
"Shit," Mai whispered as she looked at the mess that had just been made.  
  
"I hope that didn't wake anyone up," Zoe said nervously only to be contradicted by a loud knocking or pounding on the door.  
  
"Open this fucking door! Dawson, Mackenzie know you're in there!" A familiar female voice rang out.  
  
"Oh damn, that's Jo.what are we going to do?" Alex panicked.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Mai stated slight fear in her voice.  
  
"Don't let her in!" Tea screamed.  
  
"I have a new friend out here I think you should meet.his name is Louis.last name..Villeslugger," Jo threatened as she continuously pounded on the door.  
  
"Jo we are sorry!" Alex squeaked while cowering behind her pillow. Just then another door opened.  
  
"Patterson stop your bitching and complaining people are trying to sleep, plus I need my beauty sleep," Angela said as she leaned on her doorframe.  
  
"You need a lot of that don't you Mason?" Jo said sarcastically and smirking at the girl's attire and beauty products on her face.  
  
"Fuck you Jo!" Angela screamed, causing her roommates to wake and saunter over to her.  
  
"What's the matter Angela?" Yugi inquired with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Tristan added while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That bitch won't shut her mouth and she woke me up!" Angela raged.  
  
"Me? Those prissy pussy's in there woke me up with their giggling and breaking shit," Jo countered glaring at Zoe and Alex's dorm.  
  
"I don't care Patterson, you're still loud as fuck!" Angela spat.  
  
"Angela please calm down," Yami reprimanded while placing his hand on Angela's shoulder. A door creaked open and a thick Brooklyn accent came.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Joey questioned while eyeing Jo who was ready to pounce on Angela with her baseball bat.  
  
"Jo?" Ryouji piped up opening the dorm room door wider. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Her!" Angela screamed while stalking up to Jo.  
  
"Can't this stupidity wait until tomorrow?" came a cold voice from behind Joey.  
  
"Stay out of this Seto, and no this can't wait until tomorrow, I've been dying to do this for 3 years," Jo said as she punched Angela across the face. Everyone gasped as Angela staggered.  
  
"Jo! That was uncalled for!" came a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Jade, go back to reading, this doesn't involve you," Jo stated as she looked at a steaming Angela.  
  
"It is my business when you are in the same hallway as me!" Jade barked as she stepped outside her room.  
  
"Grr." Angela growled as she regained her balance and speared Jo to the ground.  
  
"Shit!" Ryouji yelled as he grabbed hold of Angela and tried to separate the fighting teens.  
  
"Let me at her!" Angela screamed while thrashing about in Ryouji's grasp.  
  
"Someone grab Jo!" Ryouji huffed out trying to sub do Angela. Just then Joey grabbed Jo around the waist and pulled her away from the scene.  
  
"Let me go!" Jo screeched as she tried to break Joey's grip.  
  
"Only if you calm down!" Joey said while getting a better grip on his captive.  
  
"Let me go!" Angela said as she pushed Ryouji away.  
  
"Okay but no more fighting," Ryouji pleaded.  
  
"That bitch isn't worth it anyway," Angela concluded as she shoved past Ryouji and ushered her roommates back into her dorm and shut the door.  
  
"Touchy." Ryouji muttered as he readjusted his boxers.  
  
"Will you let go of me now?" Jo questioned angrily.  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry," Joey blushed as he let go of the angry teen.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! I'll give you sorry!" Jo yelled as she punched Joey across the face making him tumble to the floor.  
  
"Jo! He was just trying to help!" Jade screamed as she walked over to Joey and helped him up.  
  
"Jade? Is everything alright out here?" an innocent British sounding voice from Jade's dorm said.  
  
"Everything is fine Ryou," Jade tried to reassure as Ryou poked his head from around the doorframe. "It's over now, there was a fight but it's over." At the sound of that word, 'fight', all three Egyptians came running out of the dorm.  
  
"Fight? Where?" Bakura questioned while looking around frantically.  
  
"Yeah, where?" Malik asked as his eyes fell upon a bloody nosed Joey.  
  
"It's over guys, you missed it," Ryou answered.  
  
"Awww," the three teens said in unison.  
  
"Who did that though?" Marik inquired while pointing at Joey who was leaning on Jade.  
  
"Jo."Joey answered, cringing in pain.  
  
"Serves him right, let that be a lesson to anyone else who wants to try and touch me," Jo responded in a cold uncaring voice as she pushed past Seto and walked back to her room.  
  
"Wow." Marik said in shock.  
  
"I don't know about you but I like her," Malik said with a smirk.  
  
"You would," Bakura said with a chuckle.  
  
"You going to be okay Joey?" Jade inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Joey responded while staggering to the door. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Jade answered back smiling as Joey and Ryouji entered back into the dorm and shut the door.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, we should get to bed," Jade petitioned as she walked back into her dorm followed by her roommates. "Now I only have a bunk bed and a pull out couch, so." Jade stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Two of us will have to share," Marik finished.  
  
"Precisely, I don't care which two so decide now," with that Jade flung four pillow and three blankets at the four teens.  
  
"I got a bunk!" Yelled Bakura.  
  
"Me too!" Malik said.  
  
"B-but." Marik said sadly.  
  
"W-what about us?" Ryou said innocently, as his eyes began to get sparkly and shiny from the tears that were starting to form.  
  
"Oh no.don't give me that look," Bakura stated coldly trying to avoid looking at his light.  
  
"Yeah.M-Malik." Marik added while making his lower lip pout and tremble.  
  
"Oh gawd no," Malik said as he and Bakura tried to resist the urge to give into the puppy dog-faces.  
  
"Pweaassseeeee?" Ryou and Marik said in unison.  
  
".Fine!" Bakura said knowing that he couldn't stand to see his light sad or upset in anyway.  
  
"Alright alright," Malik gave in. "Just stop making that face."  
  
"Yay!" Ryou and Marik jumped for joy as they grabbed their pillows and blankets and skipped towards their room.  
  
".We are weak," Bakura muttered.  
  
"So weak." Malik added as he jumped onto the pull out couch.  
  
"Hey move your ass over," Bakura complained as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"You have so much room, move over!" Malik said as he tried to push the tomb robber over.  
  
"Fuck off Malik!" Bakura said as he ripped some more of the blankets away from the blond.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Malik retorted as he snatched more of the blankets away from Bakura.  
  
"Screw off Malik," Bakura said angrily and took more blankets only to be countered by Malik who held onto them tightly. The pulling or "tug-of-war" lasted for close to three minutes and both teens were starting to become very perturbed.  
  
"You fuck off," Malik shot back.  
  
"No, you fuck off," retorted Bakura. This verbal spare lasted for a few more minutes until.  
  
"Why don't you both just fuck each other and shut the hell up!" Marik poked his head out from around the doorframe and shouted.  
  
"Bite me," Bakura spat at the blond. Marik just rolled his eyes and shut the door. Malik quickly took the opportunity to pull the covers to his side of the bed.  
  
"Okay Malik, seriously.Fuck off," Bakura whispered in a very pissed off voice as he grabbed a fistful of blankets back to his side.  
  
"Why don't you?" Malik countered as he pulled on the covers. Bakura latched onto his side and both teens began to pull in separate directions until a loud ripping sound echoed threw the room.  
  
"Oh great, now look what you fucking did," Bakura said angrily as he clutched his shredded piece of blanket.  
  
"Me?" Malik questioned fire burning in his eyes. "You pulled too!"  
  
"Just shut-up already!" Bakura shouted as he turned his back to the Egyptian.  
  
"Well goodnight to you to Bakura," Malik spat sarcastically as he clutched his small piece of fabric and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Pheonix: Damn, that was long my poor fingers. I can't feel my fingers!  
  
Wolf: .I could have typed some  
  
Pheonix: but then it would have never gotten done  
  
Wolf: -_-* thanks for the vote of confidence..for your lack of belief *snaps fingers* boys  
  
*Bakura, Malik come out holding Ryouji plushy and scissors*  
  
Wolf: Hehehe  
  
Pheonix: *gasp* no not the plushy! NOT MY 'TOGI! SETO, JOEY MAKE THEM STOP!  
  
Wolf: Puh! Seto, Marik restrain the mutt.*Seto and Marik grab Joey* I forgot to mention that I have several people in my employ.  
  
Pheonix: *gasps louder and covers mouth* NOO..*eyes start to water and lip quivers* 'TOGI! SOMEONE SAVE MY 'TOGI!  
  
Wolf: This is why no one insults me! MWUAHAHHA *throne appears behind wolf and sits down* You have yet to see the full extent of my .aquired "workers" *does finer quotes*  
  
Pheonix: *cries louder* Pweeeasewee don't hurt my 'togi..*sniff sniff* I sawwwwyyy! RYOUJI! Where are you? They are gona cut up the plushy you gave me! *sniff sniff*  
  
Ryouji: *appears looking nervous* ummm.  
  
Wolf: *grins* yes? *pulls out piece of paper*  
  
Pheonix: *starts bawling* Ryouji? You don't love me anymore! *Gasp*  
  
Wolf: oh he may love you.but at this present time I won him  
  
Ryouji: *hangs head* can you just.give it back to her? *raises head and gives puppy dog eyes to wolf* please?  
  
Wolf: hmmm.*looks at Ryouji*  
  
Pheonix: *wimpers* Pweease? I wont do it again *sniff sniff*  
  
Wolf: *sigh* Ryouji you need more practice, Bakura, Malik give it back to her. Seto, Marik let go of the mutt. There happy?  
  
Pheonix: Yupp! Thankies! huggles Ryouji! I love you 'togi, thanks! *kisses Ryouji on the cheek* ^_^ hehehe  
  
Angela: HEY! Hands off my man! *stalks over and grabs Ryouji* Mine!  
  
Pheonix: Fine! HAVE HIM! *turns back to Ryouji and drops plushy on ground* no one loves me *tear* I feel so alone!  
  
Joey: Awwww.I love you Pheonix *tries to hug pheonix*  
  
Pheonix: Screw off poodle! *hits Joey's arms away* go piss on a hydrant!  
  
Wolf: *gasp* that was harsh, don't talk to him like that!  
  
Pheonix: Oy! *rolls eyes* fine..*mutters "sorry"*  
  
Joey: Huh? I can't hear you .what ya say?  
  
Pheonix: Grrr..I SAID SORRY!!! Sheesh, okay there happy?  
  
Wolf: Joey.can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Joey: Sure, what's up? *walks over to wolf*  
  
Wolf: Interested in a job?  
  
Joey: Which kind? Like what do I gotta do?  
  
Wolf: Oh nothing specific, just ..errands  
  
Seto: Yeah, it's easy *others nod*  
  
Joey: Sure on one condition.please refrain from calling me a mutt or anything related to a dog please?  
  
Pheonix: Joey! Don't leave me! I can change I swear! *makes puppy dog eyes*  
  
Wolf: oh don't worry, I have a policy that everyone treats everyone as an equal *smiles at guys* right?  
  
Guys: Yes  
  
Wolf: Have you ever seen them actually fighting too much with each other?  
  
Joey: Nope.I'd be glad to help, sorry Pheonix  
  
Pheonix: *curls into little ball* Leave...just like everyone else, I'll just sit here all alone, feeling very unloved.like always *sigh*  
  
Wolf: excellent *gives Joey contract* please sign this, and welcome to the fold *gives Joey box of Pixie Stix* and here's a welcome gift.  
  
Seto: Welcome to the group Joey  
  
Malik: Yep  
  
Joey: thanks *sings contract and takes box of pixie stix* hehehe I'm gonna like this job  
  
Pheonix: *cries softly* where's the razor blade?  
  
Bakura: Yep, we're all fairly.normal once you get to know us.  
  
Wolf: Okay boys you guys are free for now ^_^  
  
Joey: WOHOO! PIXIE STIX! *munches on plastic wrapper trying to get pixie stix open*  
  
Pheonix: *looks up and giggles at Joey* what a guy.*sigh*  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! WE STRESS THE REVIEW PART!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything that goes along with it. But, we do own our original characters, that's a plus. So if you please, *gets down on hands and knees* please, don't sue us!  
  
Warning: cussing, a fight scene (who doesn't love a good fight scene?) and well.. some nudity but nothing to offending we hope.hehehe ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The library was empty except for the group sitting at the several tables doing their own activities. Jade sat at a cubicle, separated from the others, a book lay open in front of her and her papers strewn over the wooden surface. The hum of conversation was interrupted by sporadic arguments rising between those in the group. Wearily the black haired teen craned her neck and looked over the desk's divider to see who was currently fighting. Scanning the tables dark brown eyes fell upon the arguing pair and narrowed in annoyance and scheming contemplation.  
  
'Hmm.this could be interesting,' she thought silently watching Angela glare up at the taller male, hazel eyes narrowed in indignation as Ryouji uncaringly began flipping through the book's pages, stopping to read at intervals.  
  
"Hand it over spazoid before I mess up your face," she threatened, attempting to look more intimidating than her meager 5'4" stature. Ryouji looked down at the short girl and smirked, green eyes lighting up with a devilish glee, before leaning a slim hip against the table can continuing his perusal of the black date book.  
  
"Hmm.three dates for today?" he commented tapping a slim finger against the page. "Pathetic. I haven't even been here a month and I've got 4 dates for today alone." Angela growled at the comment and made a lunge for the book, which was pulled, well out of her grasp by the 6'1" teen.  
  
"Fuck you asswipe. Now hand it over." At her second failed attempt the red streaked haired teen screeched in utter annoyance and slammed her foot into Ryouji's shin causing the tall teen to drop the book and grasp his injured part.  
  
"Ha take that you jerk. That'll teach you not to mess with me. Besides, why should I care about how many dates you have, let alone why you should care how many I have," Angela smirked as a thought passed through her mind.  
  
"Unless you have unrequited feelings for me." She purred leaning closer to Ryouji. As the hazel eyed teen neared Ryouji who nervously gulped and fought against the blush threatening to engulf his face.  
  
"If you do," continued Angela running a finger down the slightly tanned cheek tracing the line running down from his emerald green eye, "forget about it 'cause I am way out of your league," she finished triumphantly. Ryouji's eyes widened in annoyance.  
  
"Oh please, more like I'm out of yours," he retorted crossing his arms across his chest. "In case you have forgotten I'm the one with the more dates." Angela glared up at the teen and turned her head away, lips pursed in annoyance.  
  
"Fuck off El Geeko, I don't want to be associated with riff-raff," she said her back still turned to Ryouji, who's eyes narrowed even more calculating anger at the comment.  
  
"What's wrong princess? Upset that I'm more sought after than you?" he mocked. Angela instantly spun around eyes blazing.  
  
"You wish dickhead, I can get any guy I want," she said confidently.  
  
'Oh really?" Ryouji smirked charmingly at the girl. "How about a bet then? Who ever can get someone to fall for them wins." Angela eyes shifted her mind quickly going through the possibilities.  
  
"But we choose the person the other has to go after," added Angela with a smirk of her own, holding out a manicured hand. Ryouji grasped the smaller hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"As you wish my lady," he whispered looking at Angela. "Now to decide who will go after who," he murmured not taking his eyes from the girl in front of him. Angela shook her head slightly fighting off the urge to sigh at the romantic gesture.  
  
"Yeah, I've already picked yours," she said pulling her hand from the warm grasp. Ryouji smiled and nodded looking around at the others present, his mind going through the possible candidates.  
  
'Hmm-Joey? No, too dumb. Tristan? Geek! Yugi? Possible.nah too short. Yami? Hmm.maybe, no wait he's gay. Ryou? Cripes the kid would be eaten alive. Malik? Err-psycho, right-forgot.' Ryouji 's eyes quickly passed Marik and Bakura who were sitting at a table with Ryou and Malik trying to stab each other with pencils and fell on a lone figure sitting at a table by themselves. A smile bloomed on the Dungeon Dice creator's face and his eyes lit up. 'Perfect.'  
  
"Okay I got yours," he said turning to Angela who gave an exaggerated huff.  
  
"Finally, okay who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me mine first," he replied grinning.  
  
"Fine, asshole," she muttered. "Your 'target' is Zoe Dawson," she said with relish, eyes glowing with glee, No guy got to Dawson , not unless she wanted them too and that, in itself, was a rarity.  
  
"Who's that?" Ryouji asked having had no contact with the cheerleader since he had arrived a week and a half earlier. Angela turned the teen to face the table where Zoe was passionately protecting the honour of her tie-died neon pink and orange socks, her orange streaked hair put up in several pony tails and her arms flailing about.  
  
"That, is Zoe Dawson. Now who do I have?" Angela said. Ryouji pulled his gaze from the cheerleader and returned to Angela who waited her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh yeah, well your 'target' is actually going to be a challenge, unlike the one you chose for me," he boasted looking smug as Angela raised a slim brow.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"All right," Ryouji paused and smirked pulling Angela to look at the direction of his chosen 'target'. "You have to go after Seto Kaiba, the Dragon Duelist and Ice Prince, himself," he said throwing an arm over Angela's shoulder. "Good luck princess, you'll need it."  
  
Angela snorted and looked closely at her target looking at him from his crown of cinnamon brown locks to his elegant hands. Since he was currently sitting down her perusal was limited, but from what she could see he had broad shoulders, muscular arms and a torso that undoubtedly tapered to slim hips and long legs. 'Hmm he might be a challenge," she thought. 'But damn it will be worth it.'  
  
Unknown to the two their entire exchange had been observed and heard by Jade who gave a slight smile as Angela and Ryouji walked away from one another without a glance back.  
  
"Interesting indeed," she murmured before her attention was once again caught by another argument.  
  
"Damnit! You're cheating!" yelled Jo grabbing Joey by his collar and shaking him.  
  
"No I'm not! I don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout I play fair," said Joey trying to pull out of the brunette's grasp. "Let go you nut!"  
  
At that moment Jo gave a low growl and shifted her grasp from the cloth of Joey's shirt to the blond's neck and began to tighten her grip.  
  
"Ack-help! Can't 'reathe.. need..air," Joey gasped clawing at the hands around his neck. Tristan, who had been watching the hot headed pair duel instantly moved to assist his friend and grasped Jo around the waist, lifting her from the ground. At that action Jo, along with everyone watching froze, shock registering on their faces. Suddenly, without warning Jo released Joey and swung her arm back, her elbow colliding painfully with Tristan's jaw.  
  
"Aww-damnit!" cried Tristan releasing the temperamental brunette clasping protective hands on his injured jaw.  
  
"Wha' the'uck wa' tha'? Shit." Jo merely looked at the tall hazel-eyed brunet with narrowed eyes her hands fisted.  
  
"No one touches me without my permission asshole," she seethed, shaking her barely surpressed rage. "Do it again and you won't ever get a hard on geekazoid." Jo turned away and began collecting her cards from the table ignoring the blond and brunet.  
  
"Ya didn't have ta hurt him ya know. He was jus' tryin' to stop you from stranglin' me." Joey said following Jo's example and collecting his cards.  
  
"Fuck off," Jo retorted picking up a face down card. Turning it over she was met with the sight of the Flame Swordsman.  
  
"Hmm, Flame Swordsman huh?"  
  
"Yep, it's my favourite card," Joey said flashing a happy-go-lucky smile. "Kinda fits my personality I think." Jo rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to look at the card in her hand hating to admit that something about the warrior on the card did remind her of her blond roommate. Joey looked at the brunette and smiled to himself.  
  
"So am I gonna get my Swordsman back or have you fallen madly in love with him?" he asked teasingly. Jo frowned and handed the blond the card returning to collecting her cards.  
  
"Hey, this yours?" Joey asked as he picked up an unfamiliar card. "Harpy's Brother eh?"  
  
"Yeah, my personal favourite," Jo murmured.  
  
"Cool, I can see why too," Joey said smiling. "he looks like he's got attitude and can't be messed with, suits you." Joey handed the card to Jo, not noticing the slight colour his comments had brought to her cheeks.  
  
"Well, guess our game was a tie," he murmured as he pocketed his deck.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Jo replied, her voice unusually soft.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda tired, I didn't get much sleep last night-that bed's brutal. I think I'll head back to the dorm and catch come Z's on Ryouji's bunk while he's out on his date, see ya 'round," Joey said turning and walking away, throwing a wave over his shoulder to Jo.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Jo said still slightly dazed.  
  
Jade watched the exchange her eyes lighting in amusement as her mind began to whirl with ideas. 'Hmm this'll be fun," she thought sitting back down and began closing her book and pushing it to the side. Picking up a piece of paper and pencil, she began to scribble furiously in haste to put all her ideas on paper.  
  
"I'll just need to do a few things and maybe I'll have something to occupy me for awhile," she murmured to herself.  
  
A sudden movement at the bookshelves caught Jade's attention and she turned to see who was sulking in the shadows. Adjusting her glasses the brunette shifted her seat and narrowed her eyes once the figure was identified.  
  
"Yami? What's he doing?" she asked herself outloud and continued her surveillance of the teen.  
  
Yami grabbed a random book from the shelf and opened it; however, the Ancient teen's eyes were not on the pages of the book but on a certain blue eyed teen currently sitting alone. Crimson eyes warmed, softening slightly at the sight of Seto biting his lower lip in concentration, a frown marring his brow. Suddenly as if feeling the intensity of the gaze Seto's head snapped up, his expression unguarded showing a slightly exhausted look on the CEO's face. Their gaze met and held as if trying to read each other's thoughts, quickly Yami looked down at the book in his hands breaking the gaze, colour high on his cheeks. Unseen to the Pharaoh, Seto did not immediately pull his eyes away, but instead looked at the spike haired teen with a wistful expression replaced quickly by a hopeless look before he too returned to his previous activity. Unconsciously both heaved simultaneous sighs.  
  
"Well well, that's unexpected," Jade murmured as comprehension dawned. "Maybe I can do something about that too. I'm gonna be busy."  
  
Yugi heaved a sigh and put down his pencil finally completing his work. 'Done, no more work,' he thought to himself with a smile resisting the urge to cheer outloud. Yami came back from wherever he had disappeared to and slumped into the chair opposite Yugi, his expression dejected.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong? What happened?" Yugi stared at his counter-part in concern as crimson eyes rose to meet his purple ones. Seeing the concern in his light's eyes Yami gave a smile of reassurance.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about I'm just tired," he lied, smile still in place.  
  
"Oh.Ok," Yugi said smiling widely at his dark half before swiveling his head to look around at the others in the library. "Wow, I thought there would be more students here. I guess not," he muttered.  
  
"Most students avoid the library," a voice chirped behind Yugi startling the small light. Spinning the spike haired teen was met with the sunny smile of Alex who stood behind him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just came over to chat since I finished all of my homework." Yugi smiled gestured to a seat, which was gratefully accepted by Alex.  
  
"I just finished mine too," Yugi said patting his closed binder. Alex nodded and smiled.  
  
Silence followed unbroken by the three occupants of the table none of whom knew what to say. Yami threw a look at the table where Seto was sitting and heaved a depressed sigh when he saw that it was presently unoccupied, scanning the library ruby eyes widened before narrowing into slits. There was Seto, in the company of Angela who, in Yami's opinion, was standing closer than absolutely necessary to the tall brunet. Growling possessively the former Pharaoh, currently a spirit reciding in a Millennium Item, pushed back from the table and angrily began collecting his books before storming out of the library. Yugi and Alex looked on in surprise as the usually calm teen temperamentally kicked open the library door and stomped off to an unknown destination.  
  
"Umm.should I be worried about the health and safety of the other students?" Alex asked cautiously breaking the silence with a nervous laugh. Yugi blinked wide confused eyes and looked at the blonde.  
  
"He isn't usually so.emotional. I don't know what could be wrong," he murmured. "But you don't have to worry he wouldn't hurt anyone.usually- I hope." Alex gave a nervous giggle at the comment.  
  
"So how have your been enjoying it here?" she inquired changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, it's been awesome the others have had fun too. This place is fantastic," yugi said enthusiastically. "Although I haven't really found anyone new to duel, only the guys I came with and even then Seto's been too busy to duel with me or Yami." Alex quirked a brow in confusion.  
  
"Duel? You guys take fencing?" Yugi stared at the blonde with a blank expression before his eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"Oh! No I meant Duel Monsters," he said pulling out his deck and setting it on the table. Alex tentatively picked up the cards and looked at them.  
  
"Oh that sort of duel," she said blushing at her misunderstanding. "I know some people who duel." Yugi's face lit up at the prospect of new opponents.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well there are some people I've seen dueling in the lunch room and outside, I don't personally know them but I'm sure you'd be able to find them easily enough." Yugi nodded in understanding carefully noting the locations. "And I know for a fact that Jo duels, she was just playing against your blond friend. I don't duel, but from what I've heard Jo is pretty good." Alex smiled finishing.  
  
"You don't duel? Why not?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"I've never learned, plus I don't have any cards and my boyf-" Alex's eyes widened before she looked at her watch panic on her face. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet him five minutes ago! Sorry Yugi I gotta go. I'll see ya around." Alex was already half way across the library before Yugi could even say bye, and out before he could even wave.  
  
The short teen sighed and picked up his deck gazing at his favourite card. 'Too bad huh," he mentally said to his card before sadly putting his deck back into its holder and gathering his books.  
  
"Too damn bad."  
  
Jade watched as Angela flirted with Seto shamelessly, smiling at the comically confused look on the CEO's face. Turning away for a moment dark eyes fell upon the exiting form of Yugi. Whose shoulders slumped in clear depression.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with him," she thought. 'I'll find out later whatever it is the poor little guy is taking it hard.'  
  
Turning back Jade was just in time to see Angela give the brunet a winning smile before pulling the surprised teen down and placing a kiss on his cheek. Glancing down Jade made a mark on a piece of paper before mumbling, "Angela-one, Ryouji-zero."  
  
Zoe's eyes widened in confusion as the green eyed teen placed a muscled arm around her shoulders and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Okay," she murmured frowning as her hand was taken into a warm grasp. "Look buddy I don't know what you're thinking but can you, like, get away from me?" Duke's eyes widened at the request, unprepared for the obvious rejection, before pulling away from Zoe. Tristan snickered at the sight, stopping when verdant eyes glared at him in annoyance. Ryouji turned his attention back to the orange streaked haired brunette and gave another winning smile.  
  
"So Zoe, got any plans for tonight?" he inquired. Zoe looked up at the tall teen standing too close and sneered, however, before she could open her mouth to tell the pompous male off Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Buzz off Otogi, she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you," spat the tall hazel eyed brunet. "In case you haven't noticed she isn't impressed." Ryouji glared at the hazel eyed young man in annoyance quickly turning to animosity.  
  
"Look Tristan, why don't you make yourself scarce, you're scaring Zoe," he snapped, a sneer firmly in place. Zoe's eyes narrowed flashing in anger at the assumptions of the two males. Gritting her teeth the cheerleader clenched her hands and breathed deeply trying in vain to keep from releasing her temper, however, without success.  
  
"Both of you shut up! Who the hell d'you both think I am? I can decide for myself thank you very much! I don't need you two chauvinist pigs acting like neanderthals deciding anything for me!" Tristan and Ryouji ceased their argument and stared at the female eyes wide.  
  
"I don't want to be near either of you idiots any more than necessary so stay the hell away from me." With that Zoe stormed past the two and out of the library without a backward glance.  
  
"Way to go moron," Ryouji stated before following the disgruntled cheerleader, leaving Tristan alone before he too decided to take his leave.  
  
Jade looked around the library to see if anyone was left and saw no one, surprising since she had not seen her roommates leave the vicinity but was content to sit in the now blessedly silent library. Stacking her papers and picking up a pencil the brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
Bakura muttered as he walked towards his dorm one simply could not walk down the hallway now a days without being harassed, propositioned, or mistaken for a female and hit on by some idiot mortal. 'Damn my hot sexy good looks,' he thought to himself. 'Always getting me in trouble.'  
  
"Too bad the trouble I get ain't the one I want," he murmured opening the door and walking in heading for his light's room for a change of clothing. Since no one seemed to be in the dorm he felt it was the best time to take a nice long shower.  
  
"Stupid lights and their damn puppy dog eyes. Damn Ryou, have to be so damn innocent. Damn Marik and his beautiful eyes and hot body," he muttered walking sulkingly towards the bathroom and opening the door without thought still quietly muttering to himself. Due to his silent thoughts Bakura did not notice the foggy image of Marik reflected in the mirror. The Egyptian teen stood wearing nothing but a towel around his slim waist slowly brushing his sand coloured locks, his eyes closed. As Bakura closed the door Marik opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a scowling Bakura, who was beginning to unbutton his shirt. The light's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his dark skin before he opened his mouth and let out a screech.  
  
"Bakura! What the hell're you doing, you perv!" the yell instantly pulled the tomb robber from his thoughts and he became aware of Marik's attire, or lack thereof. A blush appeared across his cheeks as his gaze swept over the disgruntled light. "Dammit 'Kura this isn't a free peep show! Get outta here!" yelled the blond pushing the still dazed yami out of the bathroom and slamming the door and turning the lock. Bakura stood unmoving his brain could not seem to function properly and only one thought kept on ricocheting through his mind.  
  
'Marik was only wearing a towel,' the thought was bouncing through his head and the image of the Egyptian permanently etched in his mind. "Oh Ra," Marik opened the door and walked out still wearing only the towel.  
  
"All right it's all yours, next time knock will ya? I might not be decent next time," Marik 's tone was joking and he moved towards the room he shared with Ryou. Bakura watched as the teen walked away with his usual confident, slightly cocky stride slim hips moving with unconscious invitation and natural grace. The tomb robber turned abruptly away from the sight and walked into the bathroom slamming and locking the door before leaning against the wooden surface and clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"Oh Ra tell me I wasn't checking him out," he said to himself. 'Anyone but him, gods he's one of my best friends but damn that body. No! Bad Bakura you are not attracted to him." The spirit moaned and slammed his head against the door with a thump.  
  
"I'm in trouble."  
  
Unknown to the tomb robber Marik was not as calm as he appeared to be and was currently lying on his bunk staring sullenly at the ceiling.  
  
'Ra he probably thinks I'm the biggest dork this side of the galaxy,' he thought morosely dosing his eyes and pulling his pillow over his head muffling his scream. 'Dammit! I had to go and day dream like a-a lovesick moron.' Another muffled scream was emitted and Marik kicked angrily at the ceiling. 'Why? Why did he have to come in and begin to take off his fucking shirt! Damn tease, now I got that image stuck in my head.' Marik pulled the pillow off and stared at the ceiling with wide lavender eyes.  
  
"Oh Ra, I'm falling for him-Shit!"  
  
At another part of the school Ryou sat next to Malik quietly reading a book as the yami worked on his homework.  
  
"This was a great idea, the library was getting a bit crazy," said Ryou smiling as Malik turned to him.  
  
"Crazy how? Our other halves trying to skewer each other with their pencils, the mutt and the psycho chick duking it out or the Pharaoh stalking the Ice Prince?" asked Malik, his tone deadpan. Ryou laughed and closed his book reaching into his locker for a bag of chocolate covered almonds.  
  
"All of the above, including Zoe's tirade on the joys of having tie-dyed socks." He said popping a candy in his mouth and offering the spirit some.  
  
"Actually they were tie-dyed toe socks," corrected Malik taking in a few of the offered sweets and placing them in his mouth smiling as Ryou gave another laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, do forgive me for forgetting," replied Ryou with his delicate accent.  
  
"Forgiven, so how d'you like the school so far?" Malik asked studying the white haired light.  
  
"It's wonderful, I'm enjoying myself greatly," said Ryou eating more of the chocolate covered almonds.  
  
"That's good, actually this place ain't too bad the people are okay as far as mortals go, of course," commented the spirit closing his books and stretching his legs out in front of him,  
  
"Y-yeah," stuttered Ryou turning away. The hesitant tone caught Malik's attention and lavender gray eyes turned sharply to study the light.  
  
"What is it?" he asked his tone serious.  
  
"Nothing serious Malik, don't worry," assured Ryou with a smile. Malik sighed and he continued to watch Ryou, who began to squirm beneath the spirit's gaze.  
  
"Tell me Ryou or I 'll go to'Kura and you know he can be much worse than I am." Ryou cringed at the mention of his dark half, he knew if his yami found out Bakura would over react like he always did with things involving his light.  
  
"All right," he sighed in defeat, slim shoulders slumping. "Promise you won't tell 'Kura?" Malik nodded waiting for Ryou to talk to him.  
  
"Well, there's this guy a-and he won't leave me alone," Malik's eyes narrowed in anger and Ryou quickly explained. "He isn't bullying me or anything," he hurriedly assured. "He just keeps on hitting on me and asking me out, even thought I keep on telling him I'm not interested." Malik's expression turned from simple anger to fury, causing the spirit's eyes to darken and Ryou to become slightly afraid for the life of the guy who kept on propositioning him.  
  
"Who is he?" he asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Malik please calm down, don't do anything har-" Ryou's plea was abruptly interrupted by a new voice calling out and shakily stood up. Malik following him though his movements were more fluid and graceful.  
  
"Ry, I was looking all over for you babe," said the dark haired teen smiling lecherously at the shorter teen, ignoring the presence of Malik completely.  
  
"H-hello Rick," stammered Ryou unconsciously moving closer to Malik.  
  
"So, babe, pick you up tonight? Promise I'll give you a good time." Rick smiled suggestively at the light, who gave a small whimper of fear and moved even closer to the now fuming Malik.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry R-Rick I h-have plans," stuttered Ryou in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm sure it can be cancelled babe," growled the tall teen grasping Ryou's upper arm tightly. Malik gave a low growl before grabbing the hand that held Ryou and squeezed tightly calling Rick's attention to him.  
  
"Unfortunately it can't be," he said anger infusing the words.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Rick demanded letting go of Ryou and turning his eyes on the blond. Malk studied the brunet seeing the obvious muscles bulging under the uniform and guessing the asshole to be a few inches taller than him, and more than a few brain cells shorter than him.  
  
"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave Ryou alone," warned Malik his eyes flashing dangerously his grip still tight on Rick's wrist. The brunet gave a nasty smile and turned pale blue eyes on Ryou, who was now all but hiding behind his blond friend.  
  
"What are you? The whore's pimp? All right I'll pay ya for him how much d'you want for the bitch?" the brunet smiling darkly at the light. Malik gave a feral growl before twisting the wrist in his grasp and punching the smiling teen. Rick stumbled but kept his footing his eyes glaring malevolently at the Egyptian, who stood in front of Ryou rage rolling off of him.  
  
"You asshole, you're gonna pay for that," he spat lunging for the blond and swinging a large fist at Malik, who was able to dodge it but not the first that followed it. Unlike the larger teen Malik slammed into the locker and fell forward, the position quickly taken advantage of the brunet who swung a large foot at Malik's ribs, the thudding sound causing Ryou to cry out. Instantly pale blue eyes swung to him full of menace.  
  
"You slut, d'you honestly think this bastard could actually protect you?" he asked advancing on Ryou, who backed away, dark brown eyes fearful. Without warning Malik's arm shot out and grasped Rick's left arm twisting it painfully behind him and his other arm was clasped around the taller teen's neck in a choking hold.  
  
"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemies, especially enemies like me," he whispered savagely before ramming Rick's head against the lockers and swinging him around, his knee making solid contact with muscled teen's ribs. As Rick fell to his knees, arms hugging his side and blood dripping from a cut over his eye, Malik grasped a handful of his hair and yanked his head up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Never come near Ryou again if you want to live," he growled eyes blazing with rage. "On second thought moving to a new country might be a good option for you because I promise you if I ever even think of you again I'll hunt your sorry carcass down and rip you to shreds. Understood?" Rick glared up at the blond who gave a demonic smirk. "I sure hope you don't, and if you're lucky I might go after you alone and keep Ryou's brother out of it 'cause he can be as bad, if not worse, than I am when it comes to Ryou."  
  
With a growl Rick swung his fist up solidly connecting with Malik's jaw and blood soon welled up from the blond's mouth making Malik's smirk look more horrific. Malik licked the blood off his lips.  
  
"I'd hope you'd say that," he rasped the eye of Horus appearing on his forehead as a dark lavender aura surrounded his form.  
  
"What the fuck?" Rick stumbled away from the glowing figure as a black fog descended around them.  
  
"Malik, please don't do this," pleased Ryou moving towards the dark and placing a hand on his sleeve. "Please Malik, let it go I'm all right, and you're bleeding," the distressed tone of Ryou's voice cut through Malik's anger and he turned stormy violet eyes towards the shorter light, his anger instantly dissipating at the expression on Ryou's face.  
  
"All right," he said "Get out of here before I change my mind, and I do suggest you move to a new school," Rick turned and ran down the hallway, away from the two, his hand clasping his side. "Guess he has some brain cells in there after all," he joked. Ryou threw his arms over the Egyptian spirit and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You jerk, you're all hurt and bleeding now," he murmured into Malik's shirt as the spirit returned the gesture.  
  
"I'll be fine, the asshole's in worse shape, lucky for him I have more control and Bakura ain't here," he commented.  
  
"You're not going to tell him are you?" asked Ryou worried.  
  
"No, I promised and I think I made myself clear to the asshole," commented Malik smiling down at the light.  
  
"Thank you," murmured Ryou smiling gratefully at his friend.  
  
"Just promise to tell me next time someone else does that," Ryou nodded and the two collected their things and made their way back to the dorm, Ryou helping Malik.  
  
Kate looked over her notes and took a deep breath before flipping the switch that turned on the PA system.  
  
"Good afternoon, this announcement is to inform all the students that the yearly masquerade will be taking place. The tentative date is some time during the second week of next month. So I suggest you all get thinking and working on your costumes and remember- Don't tell anyone what you'll be and to make sure to have a great mast for the unmasking, when our identities will be revealed!" With a relieved sigh she switched off the mic and slumped in the chair with relief.  
  
Malik and Ryou stood in the middle of the hallway listening as the announcement finished.  
  
"A masquerade huh? Sounds fun," said Malik with a smirk, ideas for pandemonium running through his head.  
  
"Oh wow! This'll be so fun, we'll get to dress up and no one'll know who's who!" Ryou said excitedly his eyes all but glowing. Malik watched the light and gave a mental sigh.  
  
'Damn, I can't ruin this for him,' he thought sullenly.  
  
Alex and Zoe sat on the couch in their dorm, Tea and Mai sitting across from them, listening attentively as the announcement finished.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Zoe jumping up and down. "I knew they wouldn't cancel it, I knew it!" Alex smiled and was lost in her excited thoughts the chatter of the other three fading from her mind.  
  
'What should I be this year? Oooh I can't wait, maybe I can guess who Yugi is." The fact that she was not thinking about her current boyfriend and instead more interested on the new student did not occur to the blonde and she was soon pulled into the conversation with the others.  
  
Angela sat in front of her dresser a look of elation on her face as the announcement finished. Yugi sat across from Yami as the dueled and Tristan watched.  
  
"What was that about?" Tristan turning to Angela with a confused look. Angela looked at the brunet a smile lighting her features.  
  
"That was the announcement for the biggest dance of the school year, the Masquerade," she yelled jumping up and throwing her arms up in the air. "It's bigger than the prom 'cause they go all out and everyone totally go wild with their costumes and masks. And everyone gets paired up but they won't know who they're with until the end of the night. Everyone was worried they wouldn't have it this year because its usually earlier in the semester but I guess they're not." Yugi titled his head in thought.  
  
"And you get paired up with someone; everyone gets their number when they come in and they'll have to find their partner and they get to unmask at the last dance. Usually their partner is someone they like, some have even become couples afterward and stay together, of course they'll end up partners again but its still totally awesome," explained Angela with a sigh.  
  
"Who assigns people their number?" wondered Yami outloud.  
  
"No one knows, everyone's tried to find out at one time or another but it's still a mystery to everyone," said Angela with a shrug. "Well I'm going, my date will be waiting," she said moving to the door.  
  
"Remember to get back by curfew," called out Yami as Angela waved and closed the door.  
  
'A masquerade.. Ra please let me be with someone bearable,' thought Yami.  
  
Bakura sat on the couch eating ice cream as the T.V blared thinking about the announcement. 'A masquerade, huh?' he thought licking his spoon. 'Maybe I can dress as a thief and steal Marik away!' As the thought processed the yami groaned and slammed his head against the headrest.  
  
"No, oh Ra help me," he moaned aloud.  
  
"Help you with what?" asked Marik looking at the white haired spirit a brow raised. The Egyptian was now wearing loose jeans and a black shirt proclaiming 'Happy people have something to hide.' "You can't possibly be afraid of a little dance are you?" he teased.  
  
"Fuck off blondy, I don't feel like putting up with you at the moment," snapped Bakura taking another bite of ice cream and meticulously keeping his eyes from straying to the now clothed blond.  
  
"Geez what crawled up your pasty white ass and died?" snarled Marik a scowl on his face. "Just 'cause you know no one will be crazy enough to go with you to the dance doesn't mean you have to bitch and moan about it." With that Marik threw a final glare and stalked back to the room he shared with Ryou, unaware that Bakura's gaze was fixed on his butt as the Egyptian disappeared from sight Bakura gave another sigh and resisted the urge to throw the glass he held at the T.V.  
  
Jade watched the exchange in the bemusement resisting the urge to laugh at the two. The announcement had not come as a surprised to her since she has heard Kate talking to Richard, the student body VP about the masquerade. The announcement merely gave her the deadline to work for that was just fine to her considering she already had ideas brewing and subjects to work on.  
  
The blond laid on his side, his mouth open slightly as he slept soundly, the sound of the PA going unnoticed. Joey gave an untimely snort and twisted around his mumblings the only sound as the announcement ended.  
  
"But mommy I can't tango.. ask the kuriboh to dance with Yugi," he mumbled incoherently, his leg twitching.  
  
Seto titled his head a slim brow rising at the announcement. 'A masquerade? What the hell are these people thinking?' he thought to himself a sneer pulling at his lips. The brunet gave derisive snort before turning back to typing on the computer.  
  
"Stupid social events," he muttered in disgust.  
  
Jo sneered as the announcement finished and shot the ball at the hoop, calmly retrieving the basketball as it bounced under the net.  
  
"Great another masque-frickin-rade," she said to herself in disgust. "Stinkin' dance always so fuckin' shitty." The brunette dribbled the ball easily and took another shot the familiar sound of the ball going in bringing a small amount of satisfaction.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Pheonix: Yes! Go us! Chapter 3 is done! .Well actually I didn't do anything Wolf did it all *hangs head in shame*  
  
Wolf: *bows* thank you, thank you.but I ain't the one to type  
  
Pheonix: typing is fun! EEEEEEEEEEEE *bounces off walls *  
  
Joey: Ok, who gave her the sugar?  
  
Wolf: Wasn't me  
  
Malik: Don't look at me  
  
Bakura: *whistles and looks around *  
  
Pheonix: *giggles * sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar  
  
Wolf: Hmm.and here I thought Yugi was crazy  
  
Pheonix: I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
Seto: *mumbles * just a bit mentally unstable  
  
Ryou: Seto.that wasn't very nice  
  
Wolf: Wasn't nice.but was true  
  
Pheonix: You hate me! *eyes tear up * you guys are mean!  
  
Seto: I only call it like I see it  
  
Ryou: Seto! Look your making her cry  
  
Joey: Kaiba that was cruel  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes * yeah sure make me the bad guy  
  
Wolf: gentlemen please no more argument  
  
*Bakura and Malik snicker *  
  
Joey: What are you two freaks laughing at?  
  
Malik: *smiles and flashes big innocent eyes * nothing  
  
Bakura: Nothing at all *smiles *  
  
Ryou: Bakura.*opens closet and Yami falls out tied up with duct tape over his mouth* Bakura! *gasp *  
  
Bakura: Yes? *looks at Ryou innocently *  
  
Yami: mmmph mmppphhhph  
  
Wolf: *blink blink * I would reprimand them for their actions but Yami doesn't work for me so it doesn't really matter  
  
Yami: *eyes go wide * mmmmphphmmmhph!!  
  
Pheonix: *giggles * poor yami, oh well  
  
Malik: Hey.I wonder how fast leather melts? *takes out matches *  
  
Bakura: me too *smirks evilly *  
  
Ryou: Malik! Gimme those! *tries to grab matches *  
  
Wolf: Guys! No more burnings! Remember what happened with Mako? And Espa?! Poor little guy was traumatized  
  
Pheonix: Espa! My little psychic cutie.*sniff sniff *  
  
Malik: He wasn't traumatized Bakura: Yeah! .ok forget the fact his hair was singed and he may never duel again .but he was ok  
  
Ryou: You torched his deck!  
  
Malik: So it wasn't like he was a good duelist anyways  
  
Pheonix: *gasp *  
  
Wolf: No more fires guys, I'm serious.no fire or pixie stix  
  
Ryou: What are we gonna do with them?  
  
Seto: Freaks.I'm surrounded by freaks  
  
Pheonix: Oy.please just read and review!  
  
Yami: MMMPHPHMMPHMMPPPHMMMMPH!  
  
Joey: See ya in the next chapter! *smiles and waves * 


End file.
